


Forever Bound

by HonestlyChanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun college student, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Mafia Boss Park Chanyeol, Romance, Smut, Violence, angsty in some parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyChanbaek/pseuds/HonestlyChanbaek
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hatred burns brighter than the love you would assume two soulmates had for one another.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Forever Bound

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SFP3  
>  **Prompt:** “You only protect me cause you'll die too, you don’t care….. you never did”.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello, this is one of my first fests to be participating in. Along with this being my first longest body of work. I'm super excited about this, and hope you all enjoy it :)

><><

The way soulmates work here is through their tattoos, or what they will call emblems. Your emblems indicate what kind of person your soulmate is, and once you are in the same proximity as your soulmate you will feel a slight pinch along with illuminating a bright light. And once you and your partner find clarity, and love one another equally you will be forever bound. 

><><>

When Baekhyun was younger, he would easily believe in fairytales, especially the ones where the princess always finds her prince charming. Now he doesn’t believe in the actual stories, god forbid there is an actual redhead mermaid roaming the sea. He believes in the lessons behind it when it comes to finding your someone, that it won’t be perfect, that they may not like something about you, that you feel the need to hide, or you guys may be from two completely different worlds. But still, you will find a common ground eventually. 

Baekhyun is aware of how soulmates work in this world,that your emblem will shine vividly once you see your soulmate. And no matter what, you will meet them. Research has shown that you will meet them no later than at the age of 30. It's just up to you to accept them.

Leaning on the counter of Kyungsoo’s bakery, eyes wandering over the assortment of sweet and savory treats, Baekhyun is again glad that his best friend gave him a job here to help pay for college and other expenses. Usually, he doesn’t have to do much besides standing by the cash register and getting what customers choose from the menu above his head. The best part of this job is that he gets free pastries whenever he wants, satisfying his major sweet tooth. 

“Dozing off again are we?”, the deep yet gentle voice interrupts his train of thoughts. He looks to the side to see Kyungsoo carrying a hefty box as he stumbles past. 

Baekhyun runs over to help him. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” He places his hands on the left side while Kyungsoo takes over the right. 

Kyungsoo bares a sigh, “Is it about your soulmate again?”

Baekhyun purses his lips in a thin line. “Maybe.”

Once the box is stored safely away, Kyungsoo stands with his arms crossed and from the crouched posture he holds Baekhyun knows he probably is gonna scold him again. “Baekhyun, your soulmate will show up eventually. You’re only 23, there's still a couple more years until they stumble by.”

Kyungsoo isn’t wrong, but the curiosity nips at him. 

“Yes, but-”

“You will eventually meet them Baek, but honestly, judging from your emblem I’m not sure if they’re friendly.” His eyes focus on where the ominous mark on Baekhyun’s neck lays that sometimes makes the little hairs on Kyungsoo’s arm raise up. It’s a scaly reptile with glowing crimson eyes. 

Baekhyun places his hand to cover his emblem. “I forgot to cover it,”Baekhyun bites his lips as he eyes it, “It's not that bad.” 

Kyungsoo frowns, “You have a snake on your neck, what’s not bad about it?” 

Baekhyun scoffs, “It's not a snake, it's a serpent.” 

Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “What's the difference? They are both vile reptiles.”Kyungsoo only wants to protect him, he tells himself, and having a frightening snake for your emblem representing your soulmate is very unsettling. 

“Serpent sounds cooler,” Baekhyun hums while gnawing on his lower lip.

Kyungsoo just walks past Baekhyun to make his way to the kitchen. Kyungsoo has no regard considering the particularities of serpents, Baekhyun thinks. Serpent or snake, they both possibly hint at a sly or treacherous person, most likely one who exploits a position of trust in order to betray it. If such a person is Baekhyun’s soulmate, he isn’t sure what he would do. Pouting, he follows Kyungsoo.  
“Why did you ignore me, Soo?”

The man winces at his whiny tone.“I didn’t mean to, but face it Baek - there is no significant difference and whoever your soulmate is, please be careful.” 

The warning tone makesBaekhyun want to further question why Kyungsoo is so concerned, he isn’t sure when he’s going to meet his “perfect” match, but nevertheless, he hopes it’s soon. He then places his arms on his friend’s shoulder while gently nudging his head, “You have nothing to worry about, I’m sure they will be great.” 

Kyungsoo recalls the time he’d met his soulmate for the first time;it had felt ethereal. The world had almost stopped as if it had been just the two of them. His emblem is a teddy bear so he’d known his lover was going to be someone soft and cherishing. “You could go home early. Jongin said he will help out today, he thinks as a college student you should focus more on your studies.”

“Aww he’s too sweet, you should treasure him,” Baekhyun teases, “Plus he’s so good looking, bet he’s great in bed, too,” he adds, whispering the last part which makes Kyungsoo flinch away from him. 

Kyungsoo’s face turns a bright red hue. “Baekhyun, shouldn’t you go already?”

Baekhyun laughs, “Sorry Kyungsoo, I couldn’t help myself.” 

Kyungsoo averts his eyes while cleaning the counters of some remaining crumbs, “In all seriousness, you need to focus on school so you should go study and get some rest.” 

Baekhyun gives him a warm smile. “Will do.” Walking over to his locker to get his personal belongings, he hears the bell of the shop’s door ringing, signaling the entrance of possibly another customer. However, it’s not a customer, it’s Kyungsoo’s soulmate Jongin.

“Hey Jongin,” Baekhyun waves, but Jongin pulls him into a bone crushing hug. 

“Hey Baekhyun, it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Jongin exclaims, overjoyed as it’s his personality. 

“We saw each other two days ago,” he says, but it’s muffled in Jongin’s shirt. 

“We what?”

Baekhyun pushes him back while gasping for air to speak, “Two days ago, I saw you two days ago!” 

Jongin raises an eyebrow, “You did?”

Baekhyun nods eagerly. 

Jongin shrugs, “Still, it felt so long!” 

Baekhyun wants to be annoyed by the man in front of him but all he can do is shake his head. He sometimes questions how Kyungsoo and this guy were even soulmates, the emblem that represents Kyungsoo is a chef’s hat that’s placed on Jongin’s left shoulder. Which represented the cleanliness of a kitchen, well, that's what Kyungsoo told him. In simpler terms, Kyungsoo was an organized, clean, and wise person. Unlike his significant other, who is very lax, kind, and possibly not so bright. Hence why he has the teddy bear symbol, not a bear but a teddy. There's supposed to be a huge difference just like his emblem, snake and a serpent. At least that's what Jongin tells him, but Baekhyun would always understand in the end how well the two complement one another.

“Right, but thanks for helping Kyungsoo out today so I could head home early.” 

Jongin pats his shoulders, “Of course, I heard you spend more time here than at home. It’s good to sometimes take a break.” 

Before Baekhyun can thank him again, the man rushes over to Kyungsoo once he sees him. “Hey Kyungie, missed me?” He places a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead, Kyungoo acting as if he doesn’t enjoy it, but Baekhyun knows deep down he loves it. 

However, a little spike of jealousy rises in Baekhyun once he sees again how happy they seem and craves that, too and hopes the day he’ll meet his soulmate will arrive soon. 

><><>

Baekhyun stands at his desk with his eyes glued to his computer screen, but he’s not remembering any of the information he has tried to hammer into his brain. He has exams approaching him sooner than anticipated and he doesn’t understand a single thing from what he’s read today. He throws his head back in frustration as a long heavy sigh leaves his mouth. He closes his eyes and tries to picture more practical thoughts in his head to brush away the negative that clouded his mind. 

His phone begins to vibrate, he ignores it for a couple of minutes until it starts getting annoying. He opens his eyes to see who is causing the irritation, and it’s one of his close friends Jongdae. The messages range from ”Hey” to “What are you doing?”, so he decides to call and see what his mischievous friend is up to. 

After the first ring Jongdae picks up, “Hello?”

“What do you want, Jongdae?”

He can hear a scoff on the other line that obviously came from Jongdae, “What makes you assume I want something?”

Baekhyun tries not to make a snarky remark, “If it involves us going out: yes, please, I need my mind off of school.” 

Jongdae laughs. “But didn’t Kyungsoo tell you to focus on school?”

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo means well, but his mind will literally be fried by the end of tonight if he continues burning his eyes on his textbooks. “Yeah, but I need a break.” 

“Say no more, I’ll be around your house in an hour. And make sure to wear something hot!”

Baekhyun lifts a brow, but before he can even inquire further the line goes dead. He isn’t sure where Jongdae’s going to take him, but he does want to dress the part. The thing is, however, that Baekhyun doesn’t have a lot of appealingly sexy clothes, as he believes he looks fine enough in anything. No need for extra-revealing clothes. He rummages through his closet, hoping he can find something that is considered “hot” in Jongdae’s eyes. He analyzes his clothes, from shirts to his pants, and so far nothing piques his interest, until he lays eyes on these ripped black jeans he never wears because of how snug they actually are around his thighs. 

“These are hot, right?” he murmurs unconsciously, and proceeds to lay them out on the bed. The shirt color doesn’t matter too much as the color black matches most anyway. Yet, the style of shirt matters, he couldn’t just wear a simple T-shirt now, could he? Baekhyun eyes this lacy shirt that hangs from his cluttered closet. It’s not just lacy, but also a turtleneck. He tries it on, the outfit being an overall snug fit on him. It accentuates his curves and makes him feel a bit troubled as well. Maybe he’s showing too much for an occasion he hardly knows about yet. 

Time flies by and Jongdae is parked in front of his home. Baekhyun throws a couple more looks into the mirror before heading out. He thinks he’s looking nice, he just hopes it goes with Jongdae’s standards of “hot”. He grabs a few things before heading to Jongdae’s car, and finds the other looking at his phone, not even sparing him a glance until he plops down in the car seat. 

Jongdae removes his eyes from his phone, whistling a “Whoa!” as he eyes the outfit from head to toe. “You look-”, incoherent words try to keep slipping out but none seem to be able to really express how stunning his friend looks. 

Baekhyun begins to fidget with his hands as he feels it’s maybe too much. “Hey, I’m going to change-” 

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun back down in his seat before he could even get up. “No, you look amazing!” 

Baekhyun laughs nervously, “Really?” 

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate. “Yes”, he affirms, his confident smile making Baekhyun feel at ease. 

“So where are we going?” Baekhyun asks. 

Jongdae steps on the gas, not to answer the question at first. Baekhyun finds it odd that Jongdae chooses to ignore him, but maybe it’s a surprise? 

The city is the most beautiful at night, as the bright lights range across all colors of the rainbow. There are many people walking up and down streets, eye-catching billboards hanging low, luminous signs flashing, signalling for etablissements opened or closed. Baekhyun loves it all, but he was hardly out to enjoy it now. 

The car comes to an abrupt stop, making Baekhyun jerk his head a bit, and he looks out to see where they are. 

And that's when it hits him. “A club, Jongdae, seriously?” he curls his lips into frown. 

“I knew you were gonna respond that way, so that is why I decided not to say anything”, Jongdae says as he gets out of the car. Baekhyun sits there, questioning why he’d been so desperate to leave his house in the first place. He finds all clubs plain annoying. The constantly drunk people rubbing or grinding against one another, with the drenched scent of alcohol that will accumulate and refuse to leave his nose. The blasting music that ranges from grungy rap or hip hop that sometimes hurts his ears along with the many people shouting lyrics. Just why had he agreed to go out with Jongdae again?

Jongdae appears at Baekhyun’s side of the car, gently knocking him out of his thoughts. “Come on Baek, I promise it won't be bad!” 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, pulling a deeper frown. “You said that last time, too, and then some guy almost kidnapped me!” 

><><>

Just like Baekhyun expected, the club is just like every other club. Loud, crowded, and the smell of distinct alcohol permeating the air. However unfortunately, many seem to fixate him with their eyes. Does he have something on his face? He touches around his eyes, nose, smoothing down to his jaw to feel for something that's off, but there’s nothing. 

“Hey”, Baekhyun whispers to Jongdae, “Why is everyone staring at me?” 

Jongdae scoffs, “They are staring cause you look great!” 

Baekhyun flushes at the sudden compliment while averting his eyes to the ground. “A-are you s-sure?”

Jongdae seems to find Baekhyun’s stuttering adorable. “Let's get you loose, you seem awfully tense.” He grabs for Baekhyun and pulls him over towards the bar. The people sitting at the bar also give him lingering glances that won’t leave, it feels like they are burning holes through him. There is a huge variety of alcohol to choose from, but he’s a lightweight. He’s not sure about this whole endeavor. 

Baekhyun pulls on Jongdae’s sleeve, “I don’t know if I should drink, what if-”

“You’ll be fine Baek, I’m here, plus we could get you something on the easy side,” Jongdae reassures him but Baekhyun can’t help but feel something could go terribly wrong with this. 

The bartender even bites his lip while looking at him seductively which makes Baekhyun shiver uncomfortably. Jongdae then interrupts the weird eye exchange by ordering their drinks. He orders a Norina for Baekhyun, which he's never heard of before, but Jondae promises him the drink will be perfect for lightweights like him.

“So, how’s school?”

Baekhyun feels his smile falter at the sudden question. “It's okay, but tiring at some points.” 

Jongdae notices the deflated expression on Baekhyun’s face, so he tries to lighten the mood again. “Find any cute guys?”

Baekhyun’s eyes enlarge at the sudden question, “No.” Sure, Baekhyun has had some flings, but only to fulfil his sexual needs. Once his emblem had appeared, he took a break from it all. “I don’t wanna be in any form of relationship, we are born to find our other half,” he just states.

Jongdae hums. “You're right, but it doesn’t hurt to play around until that time comes,” he smirks which makes Baekhyun roll his eyes. Thankfully, their drinks arrive and Baekhyun’s looks are pleasing to the eye. He smells it first, and while the alcohol is noticeable, it’s not too much. 

He takes a careful sip and before he knows it he’s emptied the whole thing. He licks his top lip to remove the remains. “Wow, this is good!”

Jongdae chuckles, “I know right?” 

Baekhyun feels his body loosen up two drinks later, and a different feeling settles in his chest. . “You know I cried last night thinking I’ll be alone forever,” he confesses to Jongdae, slurring as he lowers his head on the surface of the bar.

“You won’t be alone! I bet your match is close by already and you just don’t realize it yet,” Jongdae consoles him, patting the smaller’s back.  
Baekhyun groaned, “I’m 23, turning 24 soon, so where is he, huh?” he practically yells, unconcerned if anyone found him weird. Time is ticking away and his so-called soulmate hasn’t come into his life yet. 

“Baek, give it time, I’m sure-”

“Hah, you sound like Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun grumbles. He doesn’t want to sit here and listen to the same talk Kyungsoo has been giving him. “I’m gonna go dancing!” 

Jongdae grabs his arm before Baekhyun can take another step. “I don’t know if that is such a great idea.”  
Baekhyun pulls his arm back. “It will be quick, I promise!” He skips towards the floor where everyone is dancing close, so close that their hot breaths mingle. He usually isn’t much of a dancer, but he just lets his body feel the music. Many give him appreciating stares, but he doesn’t mind for now as he sways his body to the beats booming loudly throughout the whole club. As he’s dancing without really paying attention to his surroundings all too well, he suddenly feels a strong broad body behind him. 

Baekhyun turns to look who the person is, and of course it’s a guy; but a very good looking guy. He has dark hair, styled up, big beautiful eyes that are shaped like almonds. His ears stand out a bit, but honestly they make his face even more handsome. He’s tall, maybe a little over six feet, and sports very broad shoulders that make Baekhyun tempted to touch. He stares up at him and feels his face getting a little warmer when they exchange glances, and it feels too long until finally someone speaks. 

“Could you watch where you’re going?” the man rumbles, a deep, baritone voice that comes off slightly rude, unless he’s imagining something. 

Baekhyun’s fulsome thoughts come to an abrupt stop. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!” 

The man scoffs before another sly remark leaves his mouth, “You could have seen me if you didn’t dance so poorly.” 

Baekhyun glares at him. , “I don’t dance poorly, maybe if you weren’t so tall you would have seen me!” 

The obscure man smirks, “Babe, I don’t think my height is the problem.”

Baekhyun's jaw drops at the sudden statement, he wasn’t that short! He was average, just fine, unlike the stranger standing in front of him. “First, don’t call me babe,” he spits, the simple word making him growl. “Second,” he leans in the stranger’s personal space, “Your mere presence is a problem.” The man shoves Baekhyun back and before he can even lay his hands on him someone from behind grabs his waist, pulling him into a pair of arms. 

“Baekhyun, stop!” Jongdae shouts as he launches himself to prevent his friend from making a rash decision. “I’m sorry, he’s a little -” 

The tall man holds his hand up, stopping Jongdae from finishing his sentence, “I could care less. Just get him away from me.” 

Baekhyun still attempts to get out of Jongdae’s tight hold, but he’s too tipsy to still be coordinated enough. However, getting a better look, all that burns through the man’s eyes is hatred. “Height doesn’t mean shit, I’ll still kick your sorry-”

The rest of his sentence is cut short when the man takes two strides to him, eying Baekhyun with furrowed brows. He wants to question why the man is staring at him as if there’s something wrong, but before he knows it the black haired man’s hands lightly, almost tenderly, slide against Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun quivers in fear at the sudden contact, closing his eyes hoping he doesn’t harm him. However, once he’s opened his eyes again the ambiguous man is leaving. 

Jongdae cannot seem to comprehend what he’s witnessed either wondering what the man thought of just carelessly caressing Baekhyun. “Are you okay?”

An answer is stuck in his throat until seconds later as Baekhyun still tries to understand what has just happened. He touches his neck, the stranger’s touch still tingling on his skin. 

He was so gentle. 

><><><>

The next day Baekhyun lays on his bed, his covers and sheets wrapped around him, protecting him from the morning light that peeks through the blinds of his window. He feels a throbbing headache coming as he begins to rub circles around the sides of his head. The first thing he does is take a glance at his phone, and no surprise, the majority of his texts are from Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun sighs and quickly answers him. The texts range from “Are you okay?” to “I better see you at work today or else!”. Classic Kyungsoo, he will be nice and caring one minute, and then wanting to brutally hurt him the next. 

Last night feels like a blur as he only remembers bits and pieces. Such as him almost fighting an abnormally tall stranger who then caressed his neck later on. It had been weird, especially that he had seemed to go directly for his emblem. 

He walks into the cafe expecting Kyungsoo to pester him with a million questions, but instead it’s empty. The aroma of cooked pastries and syrupy goods still hangs in the air, so Kyungsoo must have just finished baking a batch of some stuff before heading out. He’s relieved, at least for the moment, to not have to face anyone just yet. 

Baekhyun sits next to the cash register as usual, as he waits for newcomers or the regular customers. The day shouldn’t be slow, but he couldn’t help but stare at the door hoping for anyone to walk through. Yet, the feeling of being watched is nagging him. He looks out the windows idly, searching for something, wishing he is proved wrong. There really is no one. No one, but suddenly he notices a red dot that’s glowing on his shoulder. It begins to move slowly, and eventually his reflection in the window shows it’s migrated to his forehead. He lets out a shaky breath before being pinned down to the floor. 

He looks up and it's a familiar face, a face he definitely didn't expect to see ever again.

“Hey babe, missed me?” that smirk, that voice, it all hit him like a train. The tall stranger from last night is cowering over him. 

“D-don’t call me that, and why-”, his sentence is cut short when the sound of breaking glass and heavy gunfire go off. He covers his ears, closes his eyes with a whine and unconsciously hides his face in the arch of the man’s shoulder. It feels like forever until the rapid gunshots stop and he opens his eyes again hesitantly, and all he’s seeing is the stranger staring at him. It’s uncomfortable at first, but grows even more intense. 

Baekhyun’s neck begins to itch and when he touches it, he realizes a bright glow in the side of his field of vision. The light is bright and seems to blind the stranger, squinting. Baekhyun’s breathing starts to increase drastically, he’s hyperventilating, and he knows what this is!

“Why, why is it you?” Baekhyun whines. abruptly pushing the man off of him, and before he can get up he’s being pulled back down. 

“I wish I knew as well,” the man gruffs and leans sideways, pointing to the emblem that stains the side of his hip, just below the waistline of his shirt. 

There is a bright red strawberry.

“And seriously? Of all the things your personality might represent it has to be this exasperating fruit?! Plus I like walking around shirtless so having such a ridiculous thing on me is kinda shameful, wouldn’t you agree?”

Instead of Baekhyun pushing him off his thoughts are flooded by how the stranger would look shirtless. His face becomes hot at the sudden indecent things that course through his mind. “H-how is that my fault,” Baekhyun murmurs, looking away but noticing the man still has gripped his wrist tightly. It’s not so rough to the point that it makes him wince, but it’s definitely uncomfortable. “Do you mind?” Baekhyun stares at their arm first, then holds eye contact with the man until he will get the gist of how conflicting their position is. 

The eccentric stranger removes his hand while rolling his eyes. “Yeah, whatever”. The shattered glass that’s scattered all over the floor makes Baekhyun realize the gravity of the situation that just happened a couple minutes before. His breathing accelerates again, and soon he’s panting harshly. He cannot think clearly.

The man notices Baekhyun’s little episode, panic and anguish clearly shown on his face. “Chanyeol,” he just says. 

Baekhyun stops and stares at the man, baffled. “I’m sorry, but what?”

“We met approximately around 9:45 pm last night before your horrid dancing caught me off guard, and right now it’s-”, He checks the time on his wrist watch. “10:12 am so it’s almost been 13 hours and we still don’t know one another’s name, and regarding the dilemma we are in it’s only appropriate, plus we are soulmates.” 

Baekhyun winces at the last part., “Yeah, Soulmates.” Swallowing hard he decides to tell Chanyeol his name as well. “My name’s Baekhyun.” 

Chanyeol nods while looking back at the shattered windows behind them, “I hope the owner has enough to cover that.”

Baekhyun looks the same direction and sighs, “Hopefully. And-”

Chanyeol removes himself from the ground while brushing off specks of glass sticking to his clothes. “I’m sure you have many questions, but that can wait.” 

Baekhyun cocks his head to the side while pulling his eyebrows into a frown. “Where are you going?”

The man stops, “To handle business.” 

His tone makes Baekhyun shudder, he sounds very serious, and before he can speak again the man is already outside. 

He gets up carefully while looking around. The window is now smashed and he notices that the shooters must have shot from above as no one was near, not even Chanyeol. He still feels somewhat in shock but his breathing slowly returns to normal. However, his heart rate shoots up once he sees the door open, but it’s just Kyungsoo. 

The owner’s eyes grow even wider than they already are while he scans the room, dropping the bags that are clutched in his hands. 

“Wh-what a-and h-how,” he stutters, clearly a mess.

Baekhyun quickly rushes over to him, and begins rubbing his shoulders for comfort. 

Kyungsoo looks at him. “Did you do this?”

Baekhyun pulls himself away. “No, but I could explain.”

Kyungsoo seems to want to ask some more, but someone walks in interrupting his thoughts. Someone that he’s surely never seen before, but cannot help but feel uneasy about. The man stops in front of him. 

Chanyeol coughs awkwardly, “Hey, sorry about the windows.” 

“You did that?” Kyungsoo’s anger is clearly showing in his voice, “Do you know how much-”

Baekhyun cuts him off, “He can cover it, don't worry.” Chanyeol gives him a look full of uncertainty, but Baekhyun ignores it because this is the obscure man’s own fault. 

“Do you know him?” Kyungsoo asks while he walks away to get a broom since it seems no one else was gonna do it. 

Baekhyun hesitates, “This is, uh.”

Chanyeol sighs, “I’m his soulmate.”

Kyungsoo drops the broom while his eyelids flutter rapidly. “You’re his soulmate?”  
Baekhyun could see the overwhelming expression on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“I’m not that thrilled about it either, but we actually have to go,” Chanyeol says as he grabs for Baekhyun's petite arm. The smaller is taken back by the sudden action but he doesn’t wanna stay and deal with an upset Kyungsoo. 

><><

Chanyeol still has a strong hold on Baekhyun’s arm when he drags him to a black car. He doesn’t know much about cars but from the looks of it the car seems expensive. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Instead of his question being answered his body is thrown against leather seats along with a car door being shut in his face. “Are you always this rough with people you just met?”

“No,” Chanyeol answers but begins to smirk when vivid memories cloud his mind. “Actually, there are some.”

Baekhyun wants to ask but realizes what he might have meant and he feels his body heat up. “Not like that idiot, I don’t need to know about your sexcapades.”

Chanyeol scoffs while fixing the rear view mirror, “I’m a man with sexual needs, so what?”

Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes but he understands, he is somewhat the same. He’s never been in a committed relationship as he relied on finding his soulmate, but sexually he’s had a few partners. He fumbles with the holes in jeans, “So, how did you know?”

“That we are soulmates?”

Baekhyun nods. “Last night our emblems didn’t glow.”

“That is correct, however, yours,” Chanyeol pauses while biting his bottom lip, “Yours is kinda like a family mark that a lot of people have gotten who have been together with any of us. It’s something that has been in the family for years.”

Baekhyun stops his sudden actions and glances up. “A snake?” 

“It's not just a snake,” Chanyeol said while returning his eyes to the road. It’s all a little familiar to Baekhyun as he had a similar conversation with Kyungsoo. He leans closer to the driver’s seat, making Chanyeol flinch when he sees the other’s face appear from the side. 

“Something can look so simple but possibly mean so much more,” Baekhyun adds. The man in the front doesn’t say anything at first as he just nods his head. Baekhyun’s breathing hitches once he notices a handgun that sits at Chanyeol’s hip. He clears his throat. “So how did you know where to find me?”

Chanyeol shuffles in his seat. “I might have followed you home last night.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, “Y-you followed me? How did Jongdae not notice-”

“I’m not sure, yet again I’ve never been caught when I tail someone.”

His confidence is something Baekhyun finds annoying as he begins to roll his eyes and slump back in his seat, pouting. “Aren’t you confident?”

“Of course babe, some love the confidence in a man,” Chanyeol replies. 

The snarky comment makes Baekhyun’s eyes twitch. “But how did you know where exactly I would be?”

“I’ve done my research on you afterwards. Your name is Byun Baekhyun, college student, you’re 23, and you work at a bakery with your best friend who’s also the owner.”

Baekhyun feels his mouth go dry at the facts that flow from Chanyeol’s mouth, they’re all pretty accurate. “It seems you know a lot, however, a normal person wouldn’t have been able to know this much about me.”

Chanyeol goes quiet. 

“All I know is your name, what else is there you aren’t telling me?”

Chanyeol is obviously not sure how he should respond to the question, the struggle between telling the truth or keeping up a lie intensely.

“I run a group that does bad stuff.” His voice starts to become hesitant. “We dispute illegal stuff throughout the city, and get paid. We also take down other groups who become an issue.” 

Baekhyun sits there dumbfounded as he isn’t sure what this man is implying. “Wait, are you like a kingpin of some gang?” He holds back a laugh as what left his mouth sounds so irrational, however, Chanyeol doesn’t find anything even slightly amusing, as he’s gripping on the steering wheel hard. 

Chanyeol’s voice doesn’t falter for what he says next. “Yea, that's exactly what I am.”

Baekhyun had only meant it all as a joke, he hadn’t expected it to be true. “You’re being serious?”

Chanyeol nods. “I wouldn’t use the term Kingpin though, I prefer the term lead-” 

He stops talking when he notices Baekhyun trying to open the car door, but he’s failing hopelessly, noticing it's locked. After several minutes of his soulmate trying to open the door Chanyeol decides to intervene., “The door is locked.”

Baekhyun sighs in frustration. ”No shit,” he mutters, pushing his hair back. “Why did it have to be you of all people?!” 

Chanyeol winces at Baekhyun’s suddenly booming voice. 

“Could you please not yell?”

Baekhyun glares at the man in front of him, but he cannot help it. He’d expected his soulmate to be someone he could picture his life with, someone who would tend to him, make him feel loved, but he ends up with a cold hearted killer who earns money by disputing illegal goods. 

“Where are you even taking me? Don’t I have a right to know?”

“Somewhere safe, just trust me, I’m not gonna harm you. I wanna protect you.”

Baekhyun feels his breathing stop when he hears the sentence and feels his heart flutter, however, the feeling is cut short by the next words that leave Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Cause if I don’t protect you, I’ll die as well, so I’m doing both of us a favor.”

Soulmates are all connected, and once one of them dies, the other goes as well.  
><><>  
The car ride is longer than Baekhyun had anticipated., He looks out the window trying to get an idea but nothing comes to mind. All he sees is trees, and Chanyeol hasn’t given him the slightest idea. Once they do come to a stop, he is gonna make a run for it because if he stays with this man, his life is probably more in danger than without him. 

Luckily, soon he sees something different from the lifeless trees as there appears a huge mansion. The mansion is really beautiful, something Baekhyun has never set eyes on before. The design seems vintage but elegant nonetheless, and his eyes scour all around taking in every aspect of the structure. They come to an abrupt stop in front of a grand black gate, and honestly, looking around, it seems hard to get in or out. 

Once they have parked, Chanyeol unlocks the doors. Right when Baekhyun hears the clicks on the locks he bolts out, but collides head first into a broad chest along with a compelling smell of pine. “You could try to leave, but you're going to get lost,” the deep voice says, of course belonging to the calamity that is his soulmate. 

Baekhyun pulls away quickly trying to escape the hold he’s in, while stumbling on his own two feet. “Don’t touch me!” The cold tone seems to make Chanyeol flinch away from him. 

“Baek-”

“No!” The other practically shouts, “You should have told me who you were before I even got in that car with you!”

It’s clearly showing in his facial expression how delirious Baekhyun is, but Chanyeol appears to even sense his fear, unless he’s imagining things. “If I did you probably wouldn’t even have left the bakery,” he murmurs, remaining calm as he notices how much his soulmate is trembling, “You don’t even know where you are.”

Chanyeol comes closer, but for every step he takes, Baekhyun backs one away. “It doesn’t matter, I have-” he pats his pockets hastily until it dawns on him that his phone is missing. “Where is it?” he whispers to himself. 

“Are you looking for this?” Chanyeol negligently holds Baekhyun’s phone in the air with a smug expression. 

The college boy sighs. He doesn’t even attempt taking the phone back. “How?”

“Pickpocketing is child’s play and it’s unfortunate you didn’t realize till now,” Chanyeol says, voice dripping with such confidence that it makes Baekhyun’s stomach churn. “I took your phone before you even got into the car.”

Instead of firing back at the man Baekhyun decides to just walk away. He may not be sure where he is going but he couldn’t possibly handle another second with him under no circumstances.

“Baekhyun, we can do this the hard way or the easy way.” The seriousness in his voice almost makes Baekhyun stop but the feeling is short lived as he continues to take further careful steps. As he walks on he doesn’t hear Chanyeol add anything, but he suddenly feels a slight pinch at the side of his waist. His vision becomes blurry as his movements start getting clumsy. The next second all he sees is pitch black darkness along with the ground colliding with his face. 

><><>  
Your soulmate will be the luckiest person in the world. 

His soulmate. 

The person the gods paired him with still feels like a sick joke. 

His eyes begin to flutter open and the first thing he notices is that his body is lying on a quite comfortable bed. His vision still is a little blurry but he’s able to make out the room he's in, it looks just like the rest of this ridiculously vintage house. However, his body feels weightless, and he struggles trying to get up, sensing an incoming raging headache. 

He groans in pain while propping his head back up against the headboard of the bed. “What did he do to me?” he whispers in anguish.  
The house is remotely quiet, so Chanyeol must live alone. He attempts to get up again and this time it’s less of a struggle. His head begins to throb again, but it's bearable. 

Baekhyun exits the room hoping to find the man responsible for this mess. Unfortunately, he isn’t sure where to start as the house has many narrow hallways and doors that could probably lead him anywhere, down the rabbithole. After a few minutes of walking through the endless hallways and peering around he hears a familiar voice. 

He follows the sound and it isn’t long until he finds the source. The door is slightly cracked open.

Chanyeol hovers in the middle of the room, pacing back and forth while he’s on the phone. He briefly throws Baekhyun a glance, but doesn’t pay him any more attention.

“I gotta go, something came up,” he finishes the call, now directing his attention towards Baekhyun who peeks his head from behind the door. “I could see you.”

Baekhyun pushes the door open forcibly. “ Where’s my phone?” is the first thing that leaves his mouth as he strides towards the mafia leader. 

Chanyeol walks away with an unfazed expression on his face. “You're not getting it back.”

Baekhyun attempts to follow but feels his mind go hazy again all of a sudden. He struggles and threatens to fall, but gentle arms secure his body as he tumbles head first into Chanyeol’s chest. He inhales his familiar scent of pine, and it's somehow immensely addicting. 

“I’m getting tired of catching you all the time.”

His deep husky voice makes Baekhyun abruptly push him away, struggling out of his grasp. “What did you even do to me? Why does my body feel so weird?”

Chanyeol sighs as if the answer is obvious. “It’s a tranquilizer.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. “A tranquilizer?” 

“Yes, a tranquilizer is a non-lethal air gun often used for incapacitating animal targets. In this case the animal was you.” Chanyeol smirks at that last remark, knowing how much it will rile the college boy up. “I had a feeling you would try to run away, so I carried it on me just in case.” 

“Are you crazy?!” Soon enough Baekhyun is in front of him. “What if I died?”

The man scoffs, “Stop with the dramatics, it's meant to put your body to rest, not to kill you. Plus I wouldn’t do something to put your life at risk.”

Baekhyun feels his face give way to a desperate expression, “I wanna go home.” His eyes begin to moisten and he is frustrated because he’s confused by all this crazy happenings “Why can’t you understand-”

“No, why can’t you understand that if I let you leave you are going to die, Baekhyun, and once you're gone, I’m gone!” Chanyeol’s voice echoes throughout the room making Baekhyun shudder. He is tempted to say something but feels his words would come out embarrassingly choked. 

So instead he turns his head away and leaves the room, aimlessly heading somewhere to distract himself from all these dreadful thoughts. He wonders if his parents have already noticed his absence or will question where he is, or maybe his professors? Kyungsoo and Jongdae will surely start to worry soon. 

There are so many complications with this situation. “Damn him.” 

><><  
Hours drift by and the day is slowly coming to an end. Baekhyun’s goal of avoiding Chanyeol all day has been going well, until he hears a light knock at the door. To no one’s surprise it’s the devil himself. 

Chanyeol leans against the door frame. “You’ve been in here for hours, I surely hope you don’t plan on starving yourself.” 

Baekhyun stays put on the bed, the covers wrapping tightly around his body. “I’m not hungry,” he mumbles while turning to the side without sparing Chanyeol a glance. 

Chanyeol sighs in frustration, while rubbing his forehead in circular motions,“You have to be, the day is almost over and I doubt you ate anything before you headed to work.”

He is right, Baekhyun didn’t eat anything before he left this morning. He usually doesn’t as he’s used to getting delicious goods from Kyungsoo during his breaks. However, due to the little change of plans today, he will have to lose out on those savory sweets. “I did eat today.”

“You're lying,” Chanyeol replies immediately, walking over, but still keeping a safe distance from the other. “Just eat something.”

Baekhyun doesn’t let him finish as he rises from the bed facing the man's irked expression. “For the last time, I’m not-” His words are cut short by the roaring noise of his stomach. Quickly, he covers his stomach thinking the noises will quiet down. However, he looks up to a man with a cocky smile that literally screams “I told you so.”

“You seem pretty hungry to me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything as he feels a slight tinge of embarrassment creep upon him, so instead he turns his head trying to hide his flushed face. 

Chanyeol snickers at the little action. “Luckily I did make something, it's not much but it's better than nothing.”

“W-whatever.” Baekhyun stutters, still avoiding eye contact. 

He follows behind the other as Chanyeol leads him to where the kitchen seems to be. And yes, this kitchen is definitely bigger than his. “Are those marble counters?”

“Yea why?”Chanyeol asked if it was a weird question. 

Concrete counters are ridiculously expensive, even the tiles on the floor seem lavish. “Nothing, where is this supposed food you made?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, while crossing his arms “Are you questioning my cooking?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You don’t seem like the cooking type.”

The mafia leader scoffs, “Listen, I might not be Gordon Ramsay, but the majority of my food pleases people.”

Baekhyun takes a seat next to the fancy counter, crossing his legs. “I’ll be the judge of that,” he sneers. When Kyungsoo cooks or tries something new he tends to have Baekhyun taste it first, as he’s been told to be a literal food critic. He’s super particular with how certain food should or shouldn’t taste, but he is curious to see what Chanyeol prepared for him. 

Within moments the food is being placed on a plate for him and from the looks of it, it seems quite appetizing. There is marinated beef, grilled, on top of a bed of rice. On the side there is a fried egg, and spicy kimchi. In conclusion, this meal is simple, nothing too extravagant. “It looks okay, I wonder if it will taste decent at least.”

“Stop insulting me and just try it.”

Baekhyun does as he’s told and stabs the beef first with his fork and eats it. The sauce is incredible, something he’s probably never come across, and the spices are substantial. The rice isn’t mushy or still undercooked, it’s simply perfect. The kimchi tastes like any other, but it still ties the whole meal together. 

Chanyeol isn’t a terrible cook, he’s actually really good. However, Baekhyun isn’t gonna admit that now. ”It's okay,” he merely shrugs. 

The man frowns, “You're lying again.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows as he continues munching. “How do you know?”

“I can tell when someone is lying, especially you.”

The college boy is taken aback by the sudden statement. Is he that bad at lying? No way. “Explain.”

“When someone lies, they have little tendencies that many can’t pick up on However, I can, even if I’ve been around that person just for a short period of time.” Baekhyun assumes he uses these tactics when he’s interrogating people. 

Baekhyun should be surprised but it just makes him more cautious, “What are my tendencies?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I can’t tell you because then you will try to change them when you tell me more lies, but I’ll give examples of some I’ve come across.” He fidgets with his hands while darting his eyes in different directions, “Constant fidgeting while avoiding eye contact.” He then scratches the back of his neck. “Excessive scratching is another, and one the most common ones is stuttering.”

The last one makes Baekhyun swallow harshly as he does that a lot. “Okay, you’re a good cook, sorry for doubting you, but it’s gonna take more than beef and rice to impress me.”

Chanyeol grabs the now empty plate. “Duly Noted.” He heads over to the sink and begins washing the dishes that have piled up there. There is complete silence in the room, except for the sink faucet and the dishes, and many unanswered questions floating unspoken between them. 

Once the faucet is off Chanyeol looks to Baekhyun with a calculating expression.“I have to leave right now, and I will not be back till the morning.”

Baekhyun doesn't really care if the man is gone, honestly, he even prefers it. “May I ask why?”

“Business.” Chanyeol dries his hands and then walks off.

Baekhyun is still a little confused so he trails after him. “What do you mean? Like your mafia duties or something?”

Chanyeol stops. “Something like that.” 

“Well what is that? Trading goods? Tailing people? Hurting people-”

“Why does it matter to you? As if what I do with my personal life should be any of your business!” Chanyeol spits with anger, the rage blazing up in his eyes. 

Did Baekhyun hit a nerve? One minute this mafia boss is teasing him, and the next he’s yelling at him because of a mere question. “I was just asking, no need to turn into an ass all of a sudden! You decided to tell me what you do, so why are you so angry?”

Chanyeol doesn’t refute as he continues walking down the corridor. 

Baekhyun sighs. “What goes on in that mind of yours, Chanyeol?”

><><>

Chanyeol doesn’t announce his leave to Baekhyun, all he hears is the front door shut. He peeks out the window to see him pulling out from the driveway, and once the car is gone from his sight he leaves his room. He knows escaping isn’t an option anyway so he might as well roam around this place. 

Baekhyun still can’t wrap his head around the idea that this man lives alone in such a vast house. There has to be anyone else, right, anything? He walks through another door and it seems to be another guest room. Before he even steps his foot out to leave the vacant room, he hears faint noises. They’re oddly familiar.

“Are those yelps?” It sounds like a dog perhaps, unless he's hearing things. He walks closer to the noises to see where they’re coming from. 

There is a cage covered with a white sheet and it begins to shift back and forth along with the noisy barks coming from it. He slowly slides the sheet off to reveal a black fluffy dog, it seems to be a poodle, but it’s so small. The dog stops barking once it sees Baekhyun and begins to slowly wag its tail back and forth. 

“Hi there,” Baekhyun says as he slowly reaches his fingers through the cage to pet the animal. The dog doesn’t seem reluctant, but hesitant. However, he gives in and begins to wag its tail quicker. “You seem like a very good...” he stops and looks to see the gender of the dog. “Boy? I think?” He lightly chuckles as he caresses the dog. He notices there is already a key jammed into the lock, he just has to turn it. Once the lock drops and the cage opens, the dog runs into his lap. Its fur is super soft in his hands, it almost feels surreal. 

“It’s hard to believe you belong to such a cold hearted bastard,” he says as he ruffles the dog’s curly fur, when his hands get caught in what he believes is a collar. Dangling from it is his name tag that simply reads “Toben”.

“So your name is Toben?” 

The dog wags his tail excitedly. Baekhyun chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He gets up from the floor and decides to explore the mansion more, Toben following along behind him while he wanders through the corridors. However, as he walks he notices French doors and he wonders what could be behind them. He reaches for the door knob and luckily it’s open. He walks in and he can’t believe what he sees. 

“Whoa,” he blurts as the room has rows of bookshelves that go on all throughout the room. It’s practically a library; the place is filled to the ceiling with books.

Baekhyun used to read a lot when he was younger, but with work and school he hardly has had the time anymore. 

As he walks through all the aisles nothing really catches his interest, as the majority of them seem pretty decrepit for books. 

“I wonder why he has all these books. What do you think Toben?” 

The dog of course doesn’t answer but stares at him earnestly. 

Then a book does catch his eye though, as the words on the binding read “Park Family”. Without hesitation he grabs for it, the weight of the book taking him by surprise, as it’s slightly heavy. He takes a seat on the wooden floor with the book lying flat on his lap. His hands shakily hover above it as he slowly opens it to the first page. Baekhyun isn’t sure why he's nervous about this, he already knows about Chanyeol being a mafia boss. Still, what else might there be that he may not know? 

The first couple of pages briefly go over Chanyeol’s family history, even explaining how his family started the mafia business. The only answer he can possibly make out as the reason for this choice of living is wealth, as it seems the family had been very poor at one point years ago. 

Hours drift by and Baekhyun doesn’t even notice the sun calmly rising outside. He starts to yawn along with his eyes slowly closing. Toben is fast asleep next to him, his body curled into a ball. Baekhyun really does value his sleep but the book is keeping him up. Chanyeol indeed does have an interesting history. The family started in poverty, but grew into one of the most feared gangs around. Most of the disputes were drugs. Not just normal drugs but the stuff people could never get their hands on unless it’s through them. They once killed a whole gang due to disagreements and have taken the lives of others who happened to stand in the way. The stuff Baekhyun continues to read makes his skin crawl. Why did the gods pair him with this literal monster? 

Something catches his eyes, and it’s his emblem. “The snake or serpent represents rebirth, transformation, life, and healing.” It doesn’t sound evil, he thinks to himself, but peaceful. He shakes off the thought and closes the book. He lets his body fall on the floor as sleep begins to consume him and tries to not think about Chanyeol. Unfortunately that's all his dreams are filled with. 

><><>

Baekhyun hears someone talking but the voice is unfamiliar. He flutters his eyes open to find out to whom the voice belongs to, and the person is very close to him. The unknown man in front of him keeps staring at him as if he’s some unknown creature. In a matter of seconds Baekhyun freaks out and scampers away as far as possible. 

“Woah, woah, I’m not gonna hurt-” 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yells at the top of his lungs. The strange man halts his movements, as he notices the petrified expression on the college student. 

Baekhyun pulls himself up from the floor trying to run out the room, but collides head first into a chest, however he knows who it is and immediately feels safe. He breathes in the familiar smell of pine and tries to return his breathing back to normal.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s shaking body. He sighs. “I told you not to disturb him, Sehun.”

Baekhyun pulls away. “Wait, you know him?”

Chanyeol slightly pushes Baekhyun away from his arms. “Yes, unfortunately. This is Sehun, a friend.”

Sehun scoffs while walking over to them. “I’m your brother, no need to lie now.”

So Chanyeol has a brother? The man is extremely handsome, light-orange styled-up hair, broad shoulders, and a very nice smile. Even the energy around him is completely different from Chanyeol, however, he’s his brother. That means he must work under him, right? 

“Nice to finally meet you, Baekhyun.” Even his voice is pleasing to the ears. Sehun has his hand extended out for the other to shake. Baekhyun is hesitant but the way the man’s eyes light up and how he’s completely different from Chanyeol makes Baekhyun grab for his hand to shake it. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Sehun,” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Wow, Chanyeol is a lucky man, just from your smile I’m weakened.” The compliment that leaves Sehun’s mouth makes his face heat up. He notices Chanyeol stare at him with an annoyed expression, but he doesn’t say anything else and instead leaves the room. 

“Are you sure you guys are related?” Baekhyun can’t help but ask. Sehun begins to chuckle at the question, it’s possibly not the first he’s being asked this. 

The orange-haired male approaches Baekhyun and carefully drapes his arms around his petite shoulders. “Yes, we both have the same parents, and I’m sure he’s told you about our family business.” The last part Sehun says drips with irony. 

“Yes, he’s-- well, I had to find out the hard way.” It’s still hard to believe that Baekhyun was almost killed yesterday, if it hadn’t been for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo would have walked into a horror movie scene. 

Sehun hums while guiding Baekhyun out of the room. “Let me guess, armed shooters almost killing you?”

Baekhyun stops in his tracks and gives Sehun a strange look. “Yes, how’d you know?”

Sehun doesn’t answer quickly, he lets the silence settle in. “Well, we aren’t the most liked for one, and two, Chanyeol told me when he was on his way to save you.”

Baekhyun nods his head. That makes sense. “So what are you? His second hand in command?” he says jokingly, hoping to earn a fit of laughs from the other but instead he grins. 

“Yes, actually I am, but I’m hardly needed at most points. He’ll ask me about a certain operation he wants to happen and I’ll agree, and even if I don’t, he’ll still do it anyway.”

Baekhyun sighs, because it sounds exactly like Chanyeol. The man seems stubborn or the type to block out your opinion. “Has he always been like this?”

Sehun pulls his eyebrows into a frown. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip nervously and begins to rock his feet back and forth. “Um, you know...”  
“An asshole?” Sehun says in a hush manner, as he fears Chanyeol might hear him. 

Baekhyun eagerly nods, “The first time we met was appalling. I was drunk sure, but his attitude and the way he carried himself bothered me so much at the time.”

The two sit at the top of the staircase, talking, while Sehun listens intently. 

Baekhyun clenches his fist. “I really wanted to punch him, but my friend held me back.”

“Well, you seem like a firecracker.” 

Baekhyun shoots him a questioning look. “Do I seem hot-headed?”

Sehun rubs his neck, sheepish. “Very, but Chanyeol has always been-- how do I say this?-- distant, and sometimes I don’t understand him. When he first found out about the soulmate thing, when his emblem appeared, he wasn’t happy.”

Baekhyun feels his heart drop, though he shouldn’t care what Chanyeol feels. However, it hurts knowing his other half didn’t want him, when in all his life Baekhyun’s waited for his soulmate to appear, to find the person that will make him feel loved. 

“Once he saw the strawberry on his hip, he was enraged and started thinking you were some annoying, clingy, overly sweet person.”

Baekhyun feels his mouth go dry.

“But once he met you he told me he was relieved.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide. “He was relieved?”

“Yea, cause you’re totally different from what he imagined.”

Baekhyun wants to further question what Sehun means by this, but he hears Chanyeol calling them from downstairs. Sehun stands up dusting off his pants. “Big bro needs a maid, this place is quite dusty.” He reaches his hand out to help Baekhyun up. The two make their way downstairs where Chanyeol is currently cooking. The smell of the food makes Baekhyun’s mouth water, but he doesn’t want to make it obvious. 

Sehun takes a seat near the counter. “What are you cooking, big bro?”

Chanyeol ignores him while scraping off eggs to a nearby plate. 

Sehun pouts. “Come on, tell me.”

Chanyeol sighs. “eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Very simple breakfast.”

“So nice of you to cook for us,” Sehun teases, which earns him a splash of dishwater to the face. 

Baekhyun holds a laugh in and looks away while covering his mouth, trying to make sure his giggles don’t slip out. 

Chanyeol looks at him slightly amused. “I didn’t want you whining about food, or my soulmate going hungry.”

Sehun wipes his face with paper towels that are stocked across from him. “Well, at least you care about him.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “I wouldn't go that far.”

He gives them their plates and Sehun is ready to dive in. Baekhyun feels hesitant, he uses his fork only to pick at his food. 

“I didn’t do anything to your food,” Chanyeol says while dumping the used dishes in the sink.

“I know, I’m just wondering how you made the pancakes so fluffy, mine could never come out like this.” He continues to eye the fluffy pancake placed in front of him. He hopes to get an answer, instead Chanyeol averts his gaze.

“I separate the egg whites and add them later,” he explains with a shrug. 

It’s a vague answer, but he understands what he means. He finally takes a bite of the food sitting in front of him and of course, it’s divine. He’s not gonna tell him that of course. “It’s okay.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Sehun, hurry and finish, we have a meeting to attend.”

“Hold on.” Food stuffed in his mouth is making his sentences come out almost incoherent. “I thought the meeting wasn’t until two more hours?”

“I moved it, I have plans later tonight,” Chanyeol finishes, drying his hands. 

Baekhyun swallows harshly. Chanyeol is planning on leaving again? He shouldn’t care, but how does he expect them to at least be cordial when he’s hardly there. “When will you be back?”

Chanyeol leans on the counter. “Not till morning, babe. What? Gonna miss me?”

Baekhyun chokes on some of his pancakes. He attempts to swallow it down with some water, glaring at the man that looks at him innocently. “Far from it, I rather prefer to be alone.”

Chanyeol smirks. “Right.”

Baekhyun really wants to wipe the smirk plastered on Chanyeol’s face, but instead drops his gaze down to his food. However, something is missing; and then it all comes to him as he asks, “Where is Toben?”

“Ah, you met Toben?” Sehun says as he takes his plate to the sink.

“Yea, he’s a really sweet dog.”

Sehun and Chanyeol give each other unusual looks, as if what Baekhyun said was foreign to them. 

“Toben is far from sweet. My mom wants me to watch over him while she’s out of town.”

“Plus he’s very hard to take care of,” Sehun adds. 

Baekhyun frowns. “Well, not when I’m with him; he’s very sweet. I just think you’re bad with animals.”

“Whatever, you can let him out once I’m gone, just be sure to put him back before you sleep,” Chanyeol sneers.

Baekhyun just nods. 

For the next hour, Baekhyun stays in his room not bothering the two brothers, as they get ready to head off. He has wondered if Chanyeol has noticed what he was reading last night. He knows quite a lot about his family now, still unsure how to feel about it all. His thoughts are soon interrupted once the door opens. The head that peers inside is Chanyeol’s, surprisingly. 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks, not giving him a glance. 

“Nothing, just giving you access to the television downstairs.”

Baekhyun abruptly sits up. “Wait, that TV down there isn’t for decoration?”

“No,” Chanyeol gives him a weird look. “It has Netflix, so feel free to waste your time watching anything.” He hands him over the remote, and before he can fully leave the room, Baekhyun calls after him. 

“Hey! Thanks,” he murmurs, kind of hoping the man doesn’t hear him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything at first as he just idly stares at him. “ I’ll be home in the morning.” 

With that he closes the door behind him.

><><><

Baekhyun lets Toben out to keep him company while he randomly binge-watches some shows. He goes from Stranger Things to The Walking Dead and is currently watching Vampire Diaries. Who should blame him? He can’t just dwell on one show, there are too many possibilities. Toben is at his feet, softly snoring. He looks so peaceful, Baekhyun thinks. He still questions why Chanyeol finds the dog intolerable when he’s the sweetest dog he’s ever come across. 

He feels a yawn coming up, and covers his mouth while looking at the time. It’s only 10, and it feels a little early for himself. He tries to think of something to keep him occupied, but this house provides hardly anything entertaining. Baekhyun exits out of his Netflix account when something catches his eye. The account icon displayed next to his must be Chanyeol’s. He knows it’s probably wrong to snoop around his account, but discovering what a man like Park Chanyeol watches is too tempting. 

He clicks on the account without second thoughts, but regret soon washes over him, as the first five films that show up are pornography. He yelps and immediately covers his mouth as he doesn’t wanna wake up Toben. The majority of the movies seem to contain are boy-on-boy action, but he’s never expected Chanyeol to watch them so often they appear first on his account. 

He bites the inside of his cheek as he stares up at the little icons of the films, his finger hovering over the play button. He’s never been a big fan of porn, but he’s curious. 

Baekhyun presses play and the film he’s selected already starts off with two men in a bed. They’re making out, and just watching their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths makes his face heat up. It starts to escalate to stripping down of clothes, exchanging of more kisses, and touching in certain areas that make his member twitch. He turns the TV off once it gets more physical still, face flaming. 

After he puts Toben back in his cage he heads to the bathroom to take a shower. His cock becomes slightly hard as images of the porn he’s watched flash in his memory. He’s been sexually deprived for almost a year now, as the hope of finding his soulmate had been what bound him. He strokes himself, hoping to ease the feeling, and soft moans begin to leave his lips. When an image of Chanyeol flickers behind his eyelids, he suddenly feels even more aroused, his breath hitching.

He strokes himself harder, and when he comes it’s only satiating for a few moments, the high washing over him, before he starts feeling shameful because all he thought about had been Chanyeol. That man is a bastard. Okay, an extremely good looking bastard. His voice is so damn frustrating but also so damn attractive, and he could probably have anyone on their knees just with a stare. He hates all this, he knows he can’t help to lust for the man, but it all still feels humiliating. 

><><>

Baekhyun feels the sun on his face, alerting him it's time to wake up. Not wanting to leave his bed, he stays put for a few seconds longer, soaking up the sun that filters in through the window. Once he feels more awake, he leaves to head to the bathroom. He walks in and notices the bathroom is quite steamy, a strong smell of pine hitting his nose. 

“What are you doing?”

That voice. Baekhyun knows who it belongs to, as he spent most of the night thinking about it. He slowly turns to see Chanyeol borderline naked, only with a towel wrapping around his torso. His black hair is sticking to his forehead, and water is dripping down his chest and abs. 

Baekhyun feels his sanity slowing leaving him. 

Chanyeol waves his hands in front of Baekhyun’s face to gain his attention. “Hello? I asked a question.”

Baekhyun blinks rapidly. “I-I’m so s-sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here.” He tries to escape but then he hears the other snicker. 

“Seen something you like?”

Baekhyun holds on to the door frame refusing to look at the man. “Maybe,” he whispers. 

Chanyeol frowns. “Wait, what was that?” 

The college student is already out of the bathroom before Chanyeol can get a reply. 

Baekhyun runs downstairs to the other bathroom quickly, slamming the door behind him. He slides down onto the cold tile floor with his knees close to his chest. His heart is hammering, he cannot believe he’s actually said that. He needs to keep his distance from that man, unless he wants to do something he will most definitely regret later. 

><><><  
Baekhyun leaves the bathroom eventually, he heads to the living hoping Chanyeol won’t be there. The mafia leader should be on his way off to “work” soon, but he’s wrong. As he heads his way to the living room, there stands his soulmate. Hair messy, black T-shirt with sweats barely hanging on to his waist. This must be his casual wear, since he’s used to him wearing trench coats, suits, and slacks. This look however, he likes. 

“Do you need something?”

Baekhyun wakes up from his reverie. “Uh no, sorry, but why are you-”

“Here? Because I’m off today, do you think I have to handle business everyday? That would be tiring, you know.”  
Baekhyun nods, as it's true, he doesn’t work at the bakery everyday as well. Speaking of his job, he wonders how Kyungsoo and Jongin are doing, it’s been a few days. 

“I’ll be in my office if you need anything, but while I’m here, don’t annoy me,” he says teasingly.

As if he’s the annoying one, Baekhyun scoffs. “Whatever, I'll be watching TV with Tobenie.”

Chanyeol cringes. “You gave the dog a nickname?”

Baekhyun smirks. “Why, jealous?”

The man rolls his eyes while making his way to his office, but before he takes a step onto the stairs he looks Baekhyun’s way. 

“I’m not jealous of a dog, and I’ll never have any feeling of envy towards anyone or anything that gets close to you.” 

The way he says it irks Baekhyun a little, but he brushes it aside and heads to turn on the television. 

><><>

Toben joins him later and sits near his feet. The show he’s currently watching is called Untamed, he’s heard it's good, and so far he's not disappointed. Soon enough though he gets bored and ponders what else he could do in this place. His head turns towards the kitchen, and suddenly an idea forms in his head. 

He misses baking, as it’s always been something that eases his nerves. 

He walks in the kitchen and luckily there are ingredients for him to make something, and then he decides on cupcakes. They’re easy to make and small, little treats, perfect for this stodgy night. 

After almost an hour the cupcakes have come out great, simple vanilla cupcakes with a quick delicious frosting, but they still look divine. He takes a bite of one and instantly closes his eyes to savor the mouth-watering taste it gives him. He’s proud of course, as baking is his specialty.

“I’m just so good,” he says to himself. 

“Good at what?”

Baekhyun drops the other half of the cupcake on the counter, instantly holding his chest at Chanyeol scarings him Like that.

“God!” he shouts. “Make your presence known or something before sneaking up on me!”

Chanyeol holds up his hands defensively. “I would say you lack situational awareness.”

Baekhyun pouts. “No, I don’t.” 

“Anyways, what did you bake?”

“I made cupcakes, wanna try one?”

Chanyeol hesitates. “You didn’t poison them, did you?”

Baekhyun laughs. “Remember, you die, I die, right?” He knows Chanyeol is just joking with him, as last time he was the one questioning about being poisoned. 

Chanyeol lightly snickers while slightly raising his brows. “Right.” He reaches for one of the nicely decorated cupcakes, eyeing it at first and Baekhyun can’t help but roll his eyes at the other’s silly behavior. 

He takes a bite and his eyes instantly grow big. “Wow!”

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol hums. “Yea, this is amazing. I was never a baker, and I find it complicated. However, you,” he takes one last bite, “You have a gift.”

The way his eyes look is so warm and endearing. 

He genuinely means what he said, Baekhyun thinks, and it makes his heart skip a little but he tries to ignore it. “Um, thank you.” He rubs the back of his neck while glancing to the floor trying to hide the evident blush on his face. 

“No problem.” 

They stare at one another for a few seconds, nothing but sincerity in their eyes, and soft smiles.

However, it gets short lived when Toben begins to bark. 

Chanyeol groans, “Toben!”

Baekhyun playfully hits his shoulder. “Leave him alone, he's just being a dog,” he teases, but soon realizes what he did. “Ah sorry-”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol says quickly. 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what made him do that, he should hate this man. Instead, he’s standing here sharing cupcakes with him while they are teasing each other, and now he’s just hit him, albeit playfully. He’s getting way too comfortable.

“Anyways, when do you go back?”

Chanyeol pauses with a cupcake halfway through his mouth. “The day after tomorrow, why, want me gone already?”

“No!” Baekhyun quickly dismisses. 

Chanyeol’s obviously a little taken back by his reaction. “Okay, so, just curious?”

The college boy nods, fumbling with his fingers before looking at Chanyeol, very anxious about what he’s planning to ask. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Chanyeol, um, do you like your job?”

There is a long silence, suffocating almost. Soon enough, that darkness he’s seen in his eyes earlier appears again, and he gulps. His gaze is so vacant it’s honestly chilling.

Baekhyun really doesn’t expect an answer.

“No, I don’t, Baekhyun, honestly, I hate it, especially the history behind it.”

“You guys mass murdering a whole other family, right?” Just as he’s said that, he instantly regrets it. 

Chanyeol instantly sits up straight. 

“How do you know this?” Acrimony is clearly present, all over his expression, making Baekhyun really regret this conversation even more. 

“I- um.” Nothing comes out of his mouth. He didn’t mean to anger him. 

Yet again why is he so mad over this? 

“Remember when I was in the library?” He licks his lips nervously. “I’ve seen your family history book I think and I-”

“You read it.” His voice is calm now, which confuses Baekhyun. 

It must show on his face, as Chanyeol just shrugs. “You were bound to eventually find out, but it's true. The Park family murdered the Kims back in the 1990’s.”

Venom drips from his words, he’s serious. Baekhyun is a little scared but can’t help his curiosity.

“Why, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Disagreements. The mafia world is like a hierarchy. My family wanted to be on the top, and now they are. That is why many fear us, and never really want to step up to us.” Chanyeol seems uncomfortable, the way he shifts around back and forth on his toes, and picking at his cupcake instead of stuffing it in his mouth like the others. 

Baekhyun should probably change the topic. 

“Chanyeol-”

“I’m going to bed. Clean up and put Toben away before you go to sleep,” and with that he walks away. 

Baekhyun frowns. Well, maybe tomorrow will go better. 

><><>

The next morning he expects Chanyeol to cook breakfast like he usually does, but it seems he isn’t in the kitchen. Baekhyun wanders around aimlessly but yeah, he isn’t anywhere. He goes up the stairs to see if he’s in his office, but the door is closed. He attempts to turn the knob, but it’s locked. 

He sighs. “Well, at least I know you’re in there.” He would knock, but he doesn’t want to be a bother. 

Hours drift by, and soon it’s night. Chanyeol has been holed up in his office all day, not even leaving to eat something. 

It worries Baekhyun against his will. Did he say something that affected the other that much? Even if so, he’s locked away, and he can’t even try an apology. 

Baekhyun decides to take a bath to clear his head. His soulmate is someone he really can’t understand, but still, he wishes he could understand him. He sits in the pearl-white tub, hot water loosening him up, thinking about when he’d first met Chanyeol, and how he had hated him. 

“Hated...” Huh, if that’s in the past, then what does he feel towards him now? 

After an hour of him just soaking until the water gets cold, he finally gets up.

“I wonder if he’s still in his room?”

He steps out, but feels his feet lose traction and before he can do anything his back is hitting the cold tiles. He screams in agony once the pain registers, shooting all throughout his body. He tries to get up, but the pain immobilizes him. 

“Shit!” Baekhyun spits but he then hears a rattling door knob.

“Baekhyun, are you okay? I heard a thud and you screaming, are you-”

“I’m fine,” he gasps quickly, trying to hide the anguish in his voice. Chanyeol cannot see him like this, god, it’s so embarrassing.

There is a long silence, and the sound of feet leaving from the door. Baekhyun begins to feel relief until he sees the knob twisting and turning again. 

Baekhyun panics. “Wait! What are you doing?!”

“You’re lying! Luckily I have a key to every room in this manor.”

“No please, don’t come in!” he begs, but Chanyeol doesn’t listen as the door swings open with him jumping to his side. 

Baekhyun tries to hide his body. “Don’t look!”

Chanyeol sighs. “I was eventually gonna see it, let’s be real here.”

Baekhyun’s face begins to flush. “N-not like this!”

“Are you hurt anywhere? Can you get up?” The sincerity in his voice puts Baekhyun’s mind more at ease, his eyes begin to moisten as the shock sets in. 

“I don’t know,” his voice cracks, tears spilling from his eyes.

The concern clearly shows on Chanyeol’s face. “Wait here.” He leaves for a few seconds to come back with a robe. He helps Baekhyun up, only staring at his face, not letting his eyes go down past his shoulders. 

He even helps him into the robe. “How did you fall?”

Baekhyun sniffles, rubbing his already swollen eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention, I guess.” He isn’t even sure why he’s crying, it doesn’t really hurt that much anymore. 

Chanyeol grins. “Clumsy, are we?” 

The visible grin makes Baekhyun’s chest tighten. “Oh no...” He whispers and then quickly covers his mouth, eyes stinging with fear. 

“What?”

“It's nothing,” he mumbles. 

This feeling. He’s falling, isn't he?

><><>

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun to his room, the robe barely hanging off his shoulders, only remotely concealing his porcelain skin. His eyes don’t try to wander, not ogling Baekhyun despite he could, but Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he would feel tempted. They both have been sexually deprived for a while now, but that’s not something to ever admit, at least not for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun didn’t notice until now, but his soulmate is wearing thick black-framed glasses that slightly slide off his nose, and he cannot help but laugh. 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. “You were in pain earlier and now you’re already laughing?”

“Yes, ow!” He quickly touches his side, where the pain is located. 

“That’s what you get,” the man smirks.

“Don’t be so mean,” Baekhyun pouts, “I’m still in pain.”

“Here.” Chanyeol hands him some pain killers, “This should help.”

“Thank you-” Before he can say anything else he’s being swept up and carried, desperately trying to cover his body as the robe starts to slip off. “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer but continues to carry him out the room. After a few minutes he’s in a much bigger room. The room has a small white chandelier that hangs from the top, and below it is a very big bed with a white canopy. No way it’s just a king size. Many windows face outside, and there are floral paintings scattered all through the room. This room must be Chanyeol’s, it can't possibly be another guest room. 

His body soon falls onto the soft mattress and he lets out a groan. “This feels like a cloud,” he whispers. However, when he realizes where he actually is, he quickly gets up. “W-wait, why am I here? Do you plan on doing...”

Chanyeol raises a brow. “...Doing what, exactly?”

Baekhyun tries to hide his blushing face. “You know, I’m on your bed, and you’re also...” He stops himself, hoping the other will catch on. 

It then comes to Chanyeol. “No!” Face covered in panic, he gasps, “You’re experiencing lower back pain, and I thought my bed would be more comfortable, so I thought it would be better for you to sleep here tonight!”

Baekhyun feels a little disappointed, but he hopes Chanyeol doesn’t notice. Wait, why does he feel disappointed? Does he actually want to sleep with him? “Sorry, but you didn’t tell me where we’re going, and laying me down on your bed gave me the impression.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “You read the situation wrong, we aren’t sleeping together.” He spits the words as if he’s offended by the idea, and honestly, it annoys Baekhyun, maybe just a little. Perhaps he should get under his skin a bit more. 

“Right, who would wanna sleep with this, right?” Baekhyun says as he slowly pulls the robe from his shoulder. It catches Chanyeol’s attention immediately as he stares hard at the now naked shoulder. “I’m probably the last person you wanna sleep with, right?” His voice becomes very sultry as he exposes his other shoulder. His eyes don’t leave Chanyeol’s as he begins to loosen the robe even more, now exposing his pale chest. 

The man in front of him gulps, words not being able to leave his mouth as Baekhyun continues to tease him. 

“You don’t wanna sleep with me?” Baekhyun taunts, now crawling to him on his hands and knees. Every inch he gets closer, Chanyeol backs away. “You don’t wanna leave marks across my body as if it's your canvas?”

“I-” At that Chanyeol falls off the bed, heads first into his night stand. Baekhyun quickly covers himself, checking to see if his soulmate is okay. 

He’s rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain. “Damn it, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun snickers. “You enjoyed it.”

Chanyeol doesn’t try to deny it. “Anyways, I’ll leave now, get some rest. Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“In a guest room. Goodnight.” Before Chanyeol can leave the room, the other calls after him. 

“Thanks, Chanyeol!”

“As much as I can’t stand you since the first day I laid eyes on you at the club, I won’t let you be or feel hurt.” The warmness in his eyes, the candor in his voice, Baekhyun’s heart will soon begin to ache at this point. 

“Same to you.”

><><>  
The lights from outside wake Baekhyun from his sleep, and all he could dream about was him. Chanyeol and he had shared heated kisses while making love to one another. The amusing thing about this all is, though, that he doesn’t even hate the thought of it, moreover, he actually craves it. 

He leaves the room to see Chanyeol, but soon becomes disappointed when he discovers him in his normal attire; dressed in black, trench coat, and combat boats. “Morning.” Baekhyun’s voice is a little hoarse, but Chanyeol is able to detect what he says. 

“Morning, I’ll be leaving to handle some things.” 

Baekhyun hums. “When will you be back?”

“Later tonight, why? Will you miss me?” he teases. 

“No.” 

At least that's what he wants to tell himself, but deep down, yes, he is going to miss him. 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Before Chanyeol walks out he hands something to him. “Here.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow, but once he sees what it is, he’s shocked. “My phone? But why?”

“I trust you, and I realize keeping you away from your friends and family is...”

“Barbaric, inhumane, merciless?” Baekhyun lists. 

Chanyeol rubs his neck sheepishly. “All of the above, but you still can’t leave. I trust you won’t tell anyone of them about my occupation, and if you do… you will put them in danger, Baekhyun.”

The last part sends shivers down his back, but he nods. “Okay.”

Chanyeol attempts to say something else but his face turns a bright red and he looks to the ground. “Also, consider dressing properly! You’re still wearing practically nothing but a robe.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed he still had only the robe on, but a smirk forms on his features. “Like what you see?”

Instead of an answer Chanyeol awkwardly coughs. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He leaves to the front door, but hesitates before he walks out looking at his soulmate.

“Yes, I like what I see.”

><><><

After Baekhyun takes a shower, he decides to call Kyungsoo and after the first two rings he hears the other’s voice. 

“Hello?”

“Hi Kyungsoo.”

There’s a few seconds of silence until he hears the other fumbling with the phone. “Baekhyun?! Oh my god how are you? Where are you? Why-”

“I’m good Kyungsoo, but how are you?”

“I’m fine, but me and Jongin have been so worried after the window incident. Are you sure you’re okay? “

“Yeah, I’m somewhere safe, I promise.” Well, at least that’s what Chanyeol repeatedly tells him. 

“Hmm, if you say so, but why didn’t you call weeks ago?” Had us thinking your soulmate kidnapped you.”

“Wait weeks?” How long has it been since he’s been here?

“Yea Baek it’s been a month, and your mom called us but we told her you were on some trip to save her from being concerned.”

“Shit,” he hisses, how could he forget his mom? She’s probably worrying about him right now. “Thanks Kyungsoo, but no, I wasn’t kidnapped. Chanyeol just wants us to get closer.” 

“Hmm, but I’m still wondering how my windows ended up that way. Remember what I said, Baek, about your soulmate being trouble?”

“He’s not,” Baekhyun says quickly. “Can we change the subject?”

“Sure.”

The two friends converse about random things for over an hour, it honestly feels like they are face to face in the same room.

“Wait, so if Jongin isn’t able to help out all the time who takes care of the cash register?”

“Jongdae. At first he was reluctant, but I told him he owes me from that frat party last year.”

“Frat party?”

“Yeah, he had to babysit his nephews the day of the party but he forgot so he asked me and Jongin if we could help. I couldn’t say no, but told him he owes me.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun laughs. “Sounds like him.”

“Yeah, but tell me more about this Chanyeol character. Is he good to you?”

At first he really hadn’t been;, Chanyeol was the very definition of an asshole.

“Yes, he’s good to me.” These past weeks, he’s seen something change in him. The way his eyes look soft when they talk or how he’s constantly teasing him, and how he might actually care about him. “He’s a great cook, not good as you though, very flirtatious, caring when he wants to be. Nice hair, body, even his voice is music to me.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You really like him, huh?”

Baekhyun feels his heart bang against his ribcage at just the thought of liking Chanyeol. “I’m sure it’s lust or infatuation.”

“Maybe, but the way you talk about him. I don’t know, maybe I’m imagining things.”

“Yeah, I would know if I fell in love,” he says confidently but Kyungoo interrupts him laughing on the line as if what he said has been a joke.

“You are quite clueless, so I’m not sure about that.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Whatever, Kyungsoo.”

“Anyways Baek, we’ve been on the phone for like 3 hours. I got to head to the bakery soon.”

Baekhyun pouts. “Okay, then I’ll talk to you soon?”

“Of course, love you and keep me updated. I’m not asking, either.”

He laughs nervously. “Okay.”

><><

It’s midnight, and still no sign of his soulmate. He said he’d be back by now, so should he be worried? He plays with Toben to keep himself occupied but the thought of something happening to Chanyeol makes his mind go hazy. 

The doorbell rings and he’s quick on his feet to answer, but once he swings open the door the smile on his face disappears. “Sehun?”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Sehun isn’t alone though, he’s accompanied by someone. The man next to him is very handsome, no, not handsome, but moreover beautiful. His dark brown hair is styled up, he is around Baekhyun’s height but definitely more broad in the chest area. 

“No, it's fine, but where's Chanyeol?”

“He’s got himself pretty busy right now, but he told us to come and protect you just in case something happens.”

Baekhyun groans. “That idiot doesn’t he know if he dies, I’m gone too.”

“He will be fine Baekhyun, but I want you to meet another member of the family. This is Junmyeon.”

“Hi.” Junmyeon says while extending his hand. 

“Hey, are you their brother or cousin?

Junmyeon looks at Sehun and the two begin to laugh hysterically. 

“I’m sorry, did I miss the joke?” Baekhyun asks. 

“No, it’s just I’m neither, I’m actually Sehun’s soulmate.”

“Oh, seriously? He didn’t tell me he found his soulmate. I'm sorry.” He laughs nervously. 

However Junmyeon smiles. “It's okay, but when I married him I became part of the family business anyway.”

Baekhyun’s blood runs cold. If he’s ever going to marry Chanyeol, he will have to become part of this “Family Business.” The mere thought of doing illegal stuff, of torturing others, and even possibly killing, makes his stomach churn to the point of nausea. 

The two men come in and make themselves at home. Baekhyun is still worried about Chanyeol, but he doesn’t want to be too obvious. Sehun takes a seat near Baekhyun. “So how are things going with my big bro?”

“Same old.”

“Now don’t lie, something has to have changed between you two by now.” Sehun is right, a lot has changed. 

Baekhyun smiles. “Nope, nothing at all.”

“Not even sexually? I know Chanyeol, he’s like a horny 16 year old.”

Junmyeon chokes on his coffee.

Baekhyun feels his face become very hot. “No, not even sexually, we are just the usual.”

Sehun gives him a questioning look. 

“Sehun, why don’t you watch out for a bit?” his lover asks. 

“Aw, why, that’s so boring!” Sehun complains, but he cannot question any further as Junmyeon shoots him a warning look. “Okay! I’ll be on the lookout.”

“Sorry about that, he can be very...”

“Invasive?” Baekhyun finishes. 

“Yes, actually.” Junmyeon is very calm from what he can gather, and sweet. How is such a man capable of being part of the mafia?

“So how did you and Sehun meet?”

Junmyeon takes another sip from his coffee. “At a café actually, I was working there part time. He would always come by asking for the same order. A caramel macchiato. I started to think he really just loved coffee. But the next time he came in it was only me and it was almost closing time. I still made him his coffee but once I did, he asked for me to sit and talk with him.” 

“Did your emblems glow?”

“Yeah, but funny thing is he knew I was his soulmate the very first day we met. That’s why he came almost everyday. He told me the emblem was some kind of family mark.”

“A snake right?” Chanyeol told him the same thing when they first met.

“Yep.” Junmyeon shows him the emblem that wrapped around his arm. It's a snake but much bigger than Baekhyun’s as it nearly wraps around his whole arm. “At first I expected my soulmate to be very crude or intrusive. Yet, Sehun is the complete opposite and the most endearing man I’ve ever come across.”

Baekhyun coos. “You really love him, huh?”

A faint blush covers the other’s face. “Y-yeah, I do.” 

Baekhyun feels envious. Yes, he’s found his soulmate, but not the way he’d hoped to. 

There is a heavy knock at the door and before Baekhyun can even react, Sehun and Junmyeon pull guns from their waist. His eyes grow wide at the sudden flurry of movements, and do they always carry guns?

“Stay back, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun couldn’t disobey even if he wanted to, so he does what Junmyeon commands him to do. 

Sehun looks through the peephole of the door to see who it is. Once he’s able to make out who the person is he puts his weapon away. “It’s Chanyeol, but he’s injured.”

Baekhyun’s stomach drops to his feet. “I-injured?”

The door opens, and to his dismay, his soulmate is drenched in blood, cuts scattered from his face to his neck, clothes nearly torn off his body. The scene makes him wanna drop to his knees. If this is something he will see frequently he isn’t sure how he can handle it. Chanyeol is barely able to walk in as Sehun helps him, with Junmyeon joining him. 

Baekhyun covers his mouth while trying to look away, he can tell how much in pain his soulmate is, and makes him wanna punch the living hell out of whoever did this. 

<>><

“Chanyeol, why did you come here?” Sehun is pacing back and forth, while Junmyeon is disinfecting his injuries. 

“Because, ugh!” Chanyeol flinches in pain.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologizes. “I’m only certified in first aid, Chanyeol.”

“Exactly, so why didn't you stay at the base to receive proper medical treatment from Yixing!?”

Baekhyun stands outside the door, trying to listen in on the whole conversation. He can make out Sehun’s voice, and he seems pretty angry. He’d never taken the man to actually get angry, as he’s always had a goofy smile on his face. However, why did Chanyeol come here if he could have received better treatment from this Yixing guy?

“Junmyeon is just fine, my injuries aren’t that bad.”

Sehun pinches the bridge of his nose. “Chanyeol.” He sighs. “He’s only certified in first aid, these types of injuries you have should be treated by an actual doctor.”

“Like Yixing.” Junmyeon inserts while wrapping the top of his chest with gauze. 

“I know, but,” he stops, voice lowering to a murmur. “I wanted to see him.”

Junmyeon stops his wrapping. “Him?”

His brother looks at him bewildered. “Who?”

Baekhyun presses his ears closer to the door as he isn't even sure what his soulmate is saying there. 

“Baekhyun. I told him I would come home later tonight. I didn’t wanna worry him, you know?” Chanyeol looks away, trying to distract himself from the shit eating grins on their faces. 

“Baekhyun huh?” Sehun says teasingly. 

“Sehun shut up, I just didn’t want him to worry.”

“You worried him either way.” Junmyeon finishes by placing a small bandage on the cut near Chanyeol’s eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s not used to this, and for him seeing you on the brink of death probably terrified him. Really think about what you do, Chanyeol.”

Sehun agrees with his lover of course, as it took him time to adapt to this lifestyle as well so it may be a lot for Baekhyun right now. “Well, big bro, it's getting late. Get some rest these next couple of days.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just leave.” Chanyeol turns to his side. 

The two of them walk out of Chanyeol's room, and once they are out they notice Baekhyun standing off awkwardly to the side. 

Sehun smirks. “You heard everything right?”

“What? No, of course not. It was kind of hard to hear and-”

“No need to lie, Baekhyun.” 

“I’m not!” He shouts.

Junmyeon chuckles. “No need to get loud now, plus you should check on Chanyeol he seems to be a little down.”

“Yeah try to cheer him up,” Sehun adds.

The thought of trying to make Chanyeol feel better makes him flustered. “S-sure.”  
><><  
Baekhyun walks into the room and he expects to find Chanyeol sleeping. Instead, he’s sitting up staring off outside the window near him. His injuries are all completely covered up, Junmyeon did an proficient job. 

Chanyeol catches Baekhyun staring. “Hey.”

Baekhyun looks to the floor. “H-hey.”

“I made it home,” Chanyeol says, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, but Baekhyun can’t smile. 

“I could see that,” he answers coldly and approaches the other’s bed. He tries to not let the tears leave his eyes but the cuts and bruises all over Chanyeol’s body make it difficult to pull himself together. He sits on the bed next to him. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers quickly. “These are nothing.”

“They seem more than ‘nothing’, Chanyeol. If there is someone who could give you better treatment why didn’t you go to them?”

Chanyeol takes a while to answer, but nonetheless he waits to hear the truth. “I wanted to see you.”

The college student feels the wind knocked out of his lungs from the blunt answer. He did hear Chanyeol say it the first time when he was behind the door, but hearing it spoken again to his face feels surreal. 

“I don’t understand.” His voice cracks as the tears he’s held in begin to slowly roll down his cheeks. 

“I wanted to see you, I told you I would come back later tonight. I didn’t wanna make you worry but it seems I still managed to, anyway.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“What?”

“You’re an idiot, why worry about me when you could have received better treatment from someone else? You could have bled to death or your wounds could have gotten worse, but instead you just come here!” 

When his voice escalates, Chanyeol winces. “I’m sorry, I know you value your life a lot, but I’m okay.”  
Right, they are soulmates so if he dies, Baekhyun will die as well. However, that isn’t why he’s crying, nor he’s angry at his reckless actions. 

“I’m worried about you idiot, if you died-” he stops, and wipes his tears with the back of his hand. “If you’d have died I wouldn’t have been able to see you again.” 

There is pregnant silence and Baekhyun wonders if he’s finally said something wrong. Chanyeol doesn’t respond and stares at him, expression blank. 

“I should go-” Before Baekhyun can even get up he’s being held down. His face is inches away from Chanyeol’s, he can feel his warm breath hitting his face. “Chanyeol, w-what?” Instead of answering, Chanyeol gently caresses the side of Baekhyun’s face. It all feels too familiar, like the day at that club when Chanyeol first touched him like this. 

It feels nice, and he’s as gentle as he’s been the first time. Baekhyun closes his eyes to take in the sudden affection he’s getting because it all feels so feels like he’s in a dream. He opens his eyes when he feels the loving touches stop. His eyes go from Chanyeol’s big beautiful brown eyes to his plump pink lips, and he wonders how they would feel against his. 

He’s tired of wondering. Without another second thought he presses his lips against Chanyeol’s and they are soft, smooth, and slightly sweet. When he doesn’t get a response, he pulls away. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I-”

Chanyeol laughs. “No, it's fine, I just was a little disappointed when you pulled away so quickly.”

“Well, you didn’t kiss me back, I assumed you didn’t like it.”

His soulmate begins to smirk. “Oh, trust me, I liked it.” Before Baekhyun can comprehend what he said, his lips are captured again. But instead of just a chaste kiss, it’s all sensual, Chanyeol sucking his bottom lip while securing one arm around his waist, the other gently massaging his thigh. He tries to hold in his moans, but it becomes even harder when his soulmate’s lips move to his neck.

“C-Chanyeol!” He has a very sensitive neck, so he already feels his cock thicken in his pants' . He pulls his body forward onto Chanyeol’s lap, but Chanyeol gives a pained gasp. 

“I’m sorry! Maybe we should wait till you’re better." He attempts to get off, but Chanyeol grabs him by his waist. 

“No, it’s fine, we can just take things slow tonight.” 

Baekhyun frowns a little. “But I don’t wanna hurt you more than you already are.”

Chanyeol smiles. “I’m glad you care, but I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with worse, now just kiss me.”

Baekhyun nods and slowly attaches his lips back to Chanyeol’s. Still feels as nice as the first time they kissed. This time Chanyeol slides his tongue into his mouth which makes him groan immediately. As they fight for dominance, Baekhyun grounds his hips against Chanyeol’s lap, making the other moan under him. 

He isn’t sure if it’s too much, but Chanyeol doesn’t stop him, so he continues to grind his hips downwards. It’s slow at first, but he begins to pick up the pace when Chanyeol wraps his hands around Baekhyun’s ass, giving it a squeeze. 

Baekhyun throws his head back. “Fuck!”

Chanyeol smirks. “I’ve been wanting to touch this ass for a while now.”

Baekhyun turns his head away to hide his rosy face. “Sh-shut up.”

“What happened to all that confidence yesterday? Shy?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and instead latches his lips back on Chanyeol, feeling a frantic need to course through his veins. He can feel Chanyeol’s cock against his and it makes him whimper a little. He holds onto the headboard which Chanyeol’s leaning against to keep to his balance, fingers white the way he’s clenching them. Even though they still have their clothes on, the friction makes Baekhyun’s mind go cloudy. 

“I’m so close,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Me too, just wait a moment more,” Chanyeol gasps. 

After a few more frantic breaths, moans, and chasing each other’s climax, they both cum, crying out each other's names. 

<><><>

The next few days during Chanyeol’s recovery, the two become close, really close. Baekhyun will cook for Chanyeol since he's in no condition to make anything, and whenever they find a moment, their lips will find each other. 

Even at night Baekhyun will find himself in Chanyeol’s bed, in his arms, while they talk about random things that come to mind. “Wait, you used to play guitar?” Baekhyun asks while rubbing circles on his soulmate's chest. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly. “But my parents found it stupid and told me to focus on other things.”

Baekhyun sighs, parents can be annoying. It took him awhile himself to convince his parents that he didn’t wanna pursue law or the medical field. But eventually they understood, although they were definitely disappointed. “Parents suck.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Yes, they do.”

Baekhyun lays close to Chanyeol’s chest, so he can feel the other’s heartbeat. He wishes they could stay like this forever, but once his soulmate is healed he will probably have to go again. The thought makes him squeeze his arms around the other. “When will I meet them?”

Chanyeol stops breathing at the abrupt question. “Who?”

Baekhyun sighs and sits up. “Your parents. Will they even like me?”

“Does that really matter? I mean you are MY soulmate, what could they do about that? They aren't the ones who can have a say.”

“I know, but,” Baekhyun stops and begins to play with the drawstrings of his sweats. 

“But what?”

“They could still dislike me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes while grabbing for Baekhyun’s waist and placing him on his lap. 

Baekhyun yelps at the sudden action and feels his face heat up. His back is against Chanyeol’s chest and he shivers when he feels the other’s warm breath hit his neck. 

“Even if they dislike you, it doesn’t matter, because I like you, Baekhyun.” 

“H-how do I know you aren’t just saying this to make me feel better?” Baekhyun stutters. 

Chanyeol hums. “Trust me, these past days I wouldn’t have let anyone sleep with me, kiss me, cook for me, and sit in my lap like this, if I didn’t like them.”

Baekhyun can’t deny that, at least he wouldn’t do that with just anyone. “Okay, I believe you.”

“Good.” Chanyeol kisses the spot behind his ear and moves his lips to his neck. It makes Baekhyun tremble in his lap, and Chanyeol soon lets his hand slide underneath Baekhyun’s shirt, softly caressing his perked nipples. 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip trying to hold in a moan, but he panics when he feels the other’s hand sneaking under the waistband of his sweats. He quickly removes himself from Chanyeol’s lap, faking a yawn. “Well look at the time we need to shower and head to bed soon.”

Chanyeol sighs but begins to smirk. “How about we shower together this time.”

Baekhyun stops his movements. “W-what?”

Chanyeol gets up from the bed. “I said let's take a shower together, plus it will be faster.”

“No,” he answers almost too quickly. 

His soulmate pouts, something he hardly sees him do. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“We might not just shower,” he says under his breath, but Chanyeol clearly hears it. 

“What's wrong with that? These past three days we did similar things.”

“Yeah, but nothing close to actual sex.” Baekhyun feels his face warming up again. God, he hates feeling flustered so easily. 

Chanyeol scoffs. “Borderline! We practically did it, just with clothes on.”

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know, but it’s not the same. I’m not ready to actually do it yet.”

Chanyeol raises a brow. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“God no!” he practically shouts. 

“Then why?”

Baekhyun hesitates as he fears Chanyeol might find it dumb. 

“Come on Baekhyun, I won’t find it stupid or weird, just tell me.”

“I want it to be special,” he whispers. 

“What?” Chanyeol walks closer to hear. 

“I want it to be special,” He repeats a little louder, but still not enough to be heard. 

“You want what?”

“I want it to be special!”

There is a silence, a very suffocating one. Baekhyun wants to leave. However, the reaction he receives is a little unexpected. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s arm and pulls him into an embrace. They stay like this for a few minutes until the man finally says something. “You’re so cute.”

And at that Baekhyun finds himself blushing again. 

After the two of them have showered separately they are back in the bed, limbs tangled together, while Chanyeol brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s brown locks. 

“You know I've been meaning to ask this, but what does your emblem mean?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I actually didn’t find out it’s meaning until a year ago.”

Chanyeol stops his actions and looks at the other confusedly. “Seriously?”

“Yes, and why did you stop?” Baekhyun whines.

Chanyeol laughs. “Sorry, I was just a little shocked.” He continues to comb his hands through the college boy’s hair. 

“The goddess of love once said strawberries aren’t just a fruit but symbolize many things. The delicate heart-shaped berry has always been connoted to purity, passion, and healing.”

“Purity, passion, and healing, huh?”

“Yep, the healing part always throws me off, though.”

Chanyeol frowns. “Why?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I never healed anything or anyone in my life.”

Chanyeol retracts his hand from the other's hair, and before Baekhyun can complain the hand traces his face fondly. “Are you sure about that?”

“Sure about what? Healing? Yeah, I’ve never healed something before. Well.” Baekhyun sits up and begins ruffling his already tangled hair, thinking real hard about the question Chanyeol asked him. “At least I don’t think I did.”

“You have,” Chanyeol says confidently. 

“Is it an object or a person?”

“Hmm, a person.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow as he has no idea who Chanyeol could be referring to. “Who?”

“I can’t say yet.”

Baekhyun sulks. “No fair, why not?”

Chanyeol grins while pecking his lips. “I want it to be special.”  
<><><

The next morning Baekhyun feels the left side of the bed to be empty. He sighs, because this means Chanyeol is up and probably getting ready to leave. He’s grown so used to his giant taking half the bed and having his arms wrapped around him while softly snoring. Baekhyun rubs his eyes and heads downstairs, hoping to catch Chanyeol before he leaves.

Luckily, he’s still there. “Were you gonna leave and not say bye at least?”

Chanyeol stops buttoning his trench jacket and looks at the other with a nervous look. “You look so peaceful when you sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Baekhyun eyes him still, annoyance clearly shown on his face. “So what! I want to say bye or at least give you a kiss before you leave.” His face becomes flushed after he says the last part, but it’s the truth. He wants to feel his soft lips again. Is that weird?

Chanyeol walks over to him, looking at him with fond eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He presses his lips against Baekhyun’s, innocently at first. Until Baekhyun wraps his arms around the other’s neck, deepening the kiss. Chanyeol groans and then lifts him up by his waist, and instinctively Baekhyun wraps his legs around his waist for stability. 

“Hey bro, what’s taking so-” Baekhyun knows that voice and immediately halts, but Chanyeol struggles and actually drops him, letting him slide to the floor.

Instantly, he feels pain shooting up his spine. “What the hell, Chanyeol!” He rubs his butt, hoping it will ease the pain. 

Sehun smirks at the scene unfolding in front of him. “Oh, that's why you’re taking so long.”

“Shut up Sehun!” Chanyeol spits, but his angry face soon turns into a concerned one as he realizes he dropped Baekhyun earlier. “I’m so sorry-”

Baekhyun holds his hand up. “Save it, just help me up.” Chanyeol does.

“I knew this was gonna eventually happen, but wow, you guys are really all over each other,” Sehun remarks. 

The couple looks away with red faces, because yes, it’s true, they can't keep their hands off one another anymore.

“Anyways,” Sehun tries to change the subject. “Did you let Baek know, by the way?”

“Let me know what?”

Chanyeol is confused at first but in a few seconds he seems to remember. “Your school called, and they asked if you are returning for the new semester.”

Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide at the sudden realization, that yeah, he’s a college student. He pays fees every semester to attend, and for the past few months he hasn’t been there. “Shit,” he whispers as he rubs his temples in frustration. 

“I know you have to go to school Baekhyun, but please understand I was thinking about our safety,” Chanyeol consoles him. 

“Yeah I know, but I paid so much money to study. Plus, I’m close to getting my degree, I can’t just drop out until further notice.”

Chanyeol sighs. “You’re right, that's why I’ll have someone watch over you for this upcoming semester.”

“Watch over me?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “You mean like a bodyguard?”

Chanyeol hums. “Yeah you could call it that, they will be watching you throughout the day. As I can’t always be there.”

Baekhyun doesn’t hate the idea, but he isn’t quite fond of it either, the idea of constantly being watched makes him weary. “I don’t know if that's a good idea.”

Chanyeol massages Baekhyun's shoulders while looking at him with a softening expression. “It will be fine, better be safe than sorry.”

Baekhyun sighs, but he understands that this is for the best. “Okay Chanyeol.”

Sehun is still in the back smirking.

><><

Once Chanyeol and his brother have left, Baekhyun goes through his and Chanyeol’s closet. Yes, his and Chanyeol’s. Doesn’t it have a nice ring to it all? So domestic in a sense, too, they are practically acting as a married couple. Baekhyun feels his face flushing at the thought of marriage. He isn’t entirely sure when he fell for the man, or when he would get so excited about the littlest gestures from his soulmate. All he knows is that he surely doesn’t regret almost throwing a punch at him the first day they met. 

Baekhyun finds a pair of light blue jeans and throws on a simple white shirt. He checks himself in the mirror to see if his hair is decent, but he notices he may have put on some weight. He remembers when his face used to be so thin, now it's a bit plumper. He needs to remind himself to work out more, as it seems staying with Chanyeol may be the cause of it as the guy cooks every day for him. 

Well he isn’t complaining. 

He heads downstairs when he hears the doorbell, it must be the supposed bodyguard. Baekhyun opens the door and is faced with a man slightly shorter than him with sharply slicked back black hair, but he has gentle eyes. No way this man can be his bodyguard, but yet again, maybe he shouldn’t judge so quickly. 

“Hello, you must be the boss’s lover, I am Minseok and I’ll be making sure you leave this house safe, and return safe.”

Baekhyun’s mind is cut short when he hears the term lover, and isn’t even sure what the man said after ‘lover’. “I wouldn’t say lover yet, but sure. I am Baekhyun,” he replies with a friendly smile while extending his hand. 

Minseok accepts and shakes it lightly. “The car is parked out front.”

Baekhyun nods while grabbing his bag and heading out to the car. 

><><

When they finally arrive at his college there is no difference, everything seems the same. However, he feels out of place, maybe because it’s been a while. Of course, many are gonna ask him questions, but from what he knows Chanyeol told everyone he went on some trip with him. 

Now thinking about it all, he wonders how his parents are doing. He typically never checks on them but he has the sudden urge to see how they are doing, and let them know how’s finally found his other half. 

“Is this the place?” Minseok asks.

“Yep, and you can park there.” Baekhyun points to available parking spot near the entrance. 

As he walks down the narrow halls, he sees a lot of familiar faces and a few new faces. Some of them he walks past give him weird looks. He wonders if it has something to do with Minseok following close behind him. It does seem like an odd sight, but it's for the best as Chanyeol still hasn’t handled the problem that is keeping him from living a normal life. 

Yet again, he isn’t sure if his life will ever return to normal. He sighs. “I hope I can go to school like before again soon,” he whispers to himself but soon feels a heavy slap on his back, along with a haughty laugh. A familiar one too. 

“Baek! Where the hell have you been?” Of course it’s Jongdae, being loud as usual. 

“I thought you knew? I went on a trip with my soulmate.”

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows and begins to hum. “Oh yeah!” Then he slaps him on the back once again, but slightly harder. “I forgot, but who's this guy behind you?”

“Oh this is Minseok, and-” Baekhyun begins to hesitate. 

“Bodyguard,” Minseok responds seriously. 

Jongdae then looks at Minseok with a questionable look, then looks back at Baekhyun and begins to whisper in his ear. “Um, are you sure he isn’t some stalker?”

Baekhyun then abruptly pushes him to distance himself. “No, he is my bodyguard and he can hear you.”

“Still why do you have one? Did something happen during that trip with your soulmate?”

“Nope, he just feels I need protection around here. It’s only temporary though, and don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Okay okay, I won’t,” Jongdae looks back at Minseok again, and then whispers, “He’s kind of handsome, you know if he is seeing anyone?”

Baekhyun shoves the other in the stomach earning him a groan. “Shut it Dae, I’m sure he isn’t interested.”

Jongdae rubs his stomach. “You do not know that,” he mumbles to himself.

><><>

After all his classes are done for the day, he knows it’s time to head home, but he wants to see how the shop is doing with Kyungsoo and Jongin. He misses the two of them as their long dreadful phone calls haven’t really been enough. 

“Hey Minseok?”

“Yes?”

Baekhyun is sure that his bodyguard won’t be fond of him asking to stop somewhere else, when Chanyeol told him to only go to school and back. “Is it okay if we hit one more stop?”

Minseok gives a troubled sigh. “Baekhyun, I was given strict orders to take you to school and back, no other detours.” 

“I know, but please?” He might have to practically beg at this point. “It will only be for a short while, I’ll just say hi.” He doesn’t know Minseok all that well, but he hopes he’s a little lenient. 

The guard crosses his arms. “I don’t want to defy Chanyeol’s orders, but I understand you haven’t seen your friends in some time. So I’ll give you 5 minutes and after that you must come back to the car, understood?”

The college student smiles widely and envelops the other in a hug. “Thanks Minseok, I promise I won’t tell Chanyeol.”

Minseok awkwardly accepts the embrace from the other, lightly patting his back. Baekhyun isn’t much of a hugger but it’s been so long since he’s seen Kyungsoo, and he is appreciative for his bodyguard letting him take such a risk knowing Chanyeol won’t be fond of it. 

As they arrive at the cafe the windows that had been damaged months ago are repaired and good as new. The cafe itself even seems slightly different, but Baekhyun can’t pinpoint it. Did they recently paint it a different color? Yet again it doesn’t matter, he’s just happy to be here. “Okay, I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” He leaves the car to head to the entrance and as he opens the door the little bell from the top goes off. He hums. “I’ve missed this sound.”

When Baekhyun walks in, the first person he sees is Jongin at the cash register . The man doesn’t notice him as he seems pretty busy with figuring out the register in front of him. So he walks up closer and he snickers to himself when he sees how confused the other looks when punching in the numbers. 

Finally Jongin looks up and smiles widely with eyes turning into crescents. “Baekhyun!” He runs over to give him a bone crushing hug. “It’s been so long, where have you been?”

“On a trip,” he says muffled as he struggles to make out sentences with his face being crushed in the other’s chest. 

“I’m sorry, but what was that?”

Baekhyun pushes him away fondly. “On a trip!”

“Ohh,” Jongin chuckles nervously. “How could I forget, you were with your soulmate, right? Kyungsoo told me about it.”

Baekhyun nods. “Speaking of Kyungsoo, where is he?”

“Hmm, he might be in the back. You look different.” Jongin eyes Baekhyun warily. “Your lover must be feeding you well, I remember you used to be so slim, Kyungsoo and I was worried if you weren’t eating. But now you look so healthy, and is there a glow, too?” Jongin says teasingly. 

Baekhyun gives him a questioning look, and when Chanyeol flashes in his mind his face becomes flushed. “Yeah, you can say he’s been well to me.”

“That's good to hear, can’t wait for you to introduce him.”

“Ha ha.” Baekhyun’s laugh is slightly jittery. Introducing Chanyeol will be troubling. Not just because of his occupation, but his personality itself will probably be an obstacle. “Well, I’ll go say hi to Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin hums while he continues to fumble with the register. 

Baekhyun walks to the back where all the pastries are made and smells the honey buns and donut holes that cover the whole room, but there’s no Kyungsoo. “Hm, I wonder where he is? Didn’t Jong-”

The door to the parking lot opens, it must be Kyungsoo. “There you are- wait, who are you?”

><><

Minseok's eyes begin to close slowly but as he eyes the time, he realizes it’s been nearly 10 minutes. He quickly rushes out the car to the cafe to see what is taking the college student so long. He’s greeted by a tan man with a bright smile.

“Welcome, what can I-”

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Minseok demands to know. 

Jongin’s eyebrows crinkle. “I’m sorry, but what? Baekhyun? Do you know him?”

“Yes, I’m his bodyguard, now tell me where he is.”

“Bodyguard?” Jongin questions, but the man’s piercing eyes are starting to become overwhelming. “He’s in back, the door right here.” He points to the door near the hall. 

Minseok practically runs to the area the man pointed out and begins to tremble furiously when Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen. 

The door to the front opens again, but this time it’s the owner. “Kyungsoo, you left? I thought you were in the back?”

Kyungsoo walks in with a few boxes and grocery bags hanging from his mouth, and lowering the bags. “I was, but I realized we ran out of a few things. Why?”

“Baekhyun was here, and he wanted to see you.”

Kyungsoo then drops the bags abruptly. “Oh really? Where is he?”

Minseok comes back from the back, panting heavily. “He’s not here.”

“Um, who are you?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“He’s Baekhyun's bodyguard, and what do you mean, he’s not here, I saw him go to the back.” 

“He’s not there now!” Minseok practically growls. 

Kyungsoo flinches. “Hey, calm down, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.”

“No, I checked everywhere in this place and he isn’t here.” Now his voice is trembling. 

“Let me call him,” Kyungsoo suggests, taking out his phone and pressing Baekhyun’s contact, hoping to hear the other’s voice soon, but it goes straight to voicemail after the first ring. 

“He would have answered me.” Kyungsoo clenches the phone tightly. “Now I’m worried.”

Minseok combs through his hair. “Do you guys have some type of security cameras? So we can see what could have possibly happened?” 

“Uh yes, we do.” Jongin says as he rubs Kyungsoo’s shoulder to comfort him. 

They watch the video of what the cameras caught, and to their dismay, Baekhyun is being dragged out. His body is limb, and he’s not struggling the slightest. 

“Wait, why isn’t he moving?” Kyungsoo asks as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. “Please don’t tell me he’s-”

“He can’t be, because there is no trace of blood, and my confidants would have told me by now about our boss dying.”

“Y-your boss? I’m sorry, but I am so confused right now. Who are you and why does Baek need a bodyguard?”

“I am Minseok, and I work under Park Chanyeol. Also known as one of biggest mafia bosses around. Park Chanyeol is also Baekhyun’s soulmate. Does that answer your lingering questions?”

Kyungsoo eyes grow wide. “A mafia boss ?! Fuck, I should have known he was dangerous after what happened here.” He’s highly frustrated, Jongin tries to calm him down but he can feel the other literally shaking underneath his touch. 

Minseok takes out his phone, and before he clicks on the contact he inhales and exhales. As he knows someone won’t be too happy with him. After the first ring the phone picks up from the other line. 

“Hello? And why are you calling me?” There is a hint of irritation in the voice.

“Boss, Baekhyun was kidnapped.”

Chanyeol is currently in his office with papers scattered all throughout his desk, and hearing that his soulmate was captured sends him over the edge. “What do you mean kidnapped!?”

Minsoke winces at the booming voice. “I-I was-”

“You weren't doing your job right? Because it doesn't make sense to me how he was captured when you were supposed to be with him all day at school right!?” It feels like his voice is getting louder and louder along with stuff being shuffled in the background. 

“Sir, I’m sorry.” Minseok then explains how Baekhyun begged about seeing his other friends, and how it was only supposed to be for 5 minutes. How time flew right under him, “Please understand I was only doing what he wishes, sir.”

“That must be Chanyeol,” Jongin whispers.

Kyungsoo nods, and he is almost confident as he met the man in person as well. He has a very distinct and deep voice. 

The line goes dead for a minute, and soon enough Chanyeol speaks again but this time not yelling. “Send me the video from their security so we can analyze it, and after all this, you won’t be let off easily.”

“Yes sir.”

><><

Baekhyun opens eyes slowly and realizes he can’t move his body at all. Some parts of his body feel slightly sore or aching, and as he gains consciousness, he realizes he’s bordering almost unbearable pain. He’s in a chair with his arms tied with a rough rope that he feels is cutting off his circulation, and some fabric is wrapping around his head, covering his mouth. Luckily he can see he’s in a bare room, but it's also kind of dark. There is light shining over to where he is, but in the back he can barely see anything. 

“Wow, Chanyeol’s soulmate is quite the looker, huh?” someone says. 

“Yeah, shame if we had to ruin that pretty face of his.” A fit of laughter erupts in the room. 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what to do so he sits still, hoping Chanyeol will know where he is. Someone steps from the darkness, and the man definitely looks older than Chanyeol, and scarier, with a scar that cuts across his left eye. His eyes are dark and empty. “I’m Jihoon, a good friend of Chanyeol’s,” he says with a disgustingly annoying smirk. 

Baekhyun just glares as he isn't able to speak. 

“Oh, you can’t talk, right? Let me help.” The Jihoon guy actually removes the tight fabric from his mouth. He then slowly caresses his cheek making Baekhyun feel very uncomfortable. “You’re even cuter with your mouth uncovered.”

Baekhyun flinches away from the touch. “Don’t touch me,” he hisses. 

Jihoon clicks his tongue in disappointment. “Don’t be so stubborn, we all know that soulmate of yours only cares about himself being alive, he couldn’t care less what actually happens to you as long as you’re not dead-”

“That's not true!” Baekhyun cuts him off. “He cares about me, and he will be here soon to kick your sorry-” Before he can finish a slap goes across his face, and the sound echoes throughout the place.

“Your boyfriend will not see your pretty face unless he gives us what we want.”

Baekhyun wants to say more but he fears more than a slap will happen to him so he keeps quiet. His phone suddenly goes off, but they seem to have taken it from him. 

He looks up and Jihoon is holding it up. “Your phone wouldn’t stop ringing, so I decided to take it. Let’s see who’s calling this time. Oh, it seems to be Chanyeol, let’s answer it.”

As he swipes to answer the call Chanyeol immediately begins to talk. “Baekhyun? Oh my god I’m glad you answered! Are you okay, are you hurt?”

“Hello Chanyeol.”

“Jihoon?” The venom in his voice makes Baekhyun shiver, he’s never heard such a tone from Chanyeol. 

“Yes, miss me?” He snickers. “I have your soulmate here and if you wanna live I suggest you bring what I want.”

After a few seconds of dead silence Chanyeol answers. “Okay, what is it?”

“I want 50k, no, 100k!”

“100k?! Are you insane?” Baekhyun asks, earning him another slap across the face which must be somewhat bruised by now, according to the stinging pain he feels. 

“Hear that? I’ll do more than a mere slap, if you don’t hurry.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Just like that the line cuts off. 

Baekhyun sits there dumbfounded. He can’t wrap his head around why Chanyeol would so easily comply. He must really value his life... 

“Just like expected, your soulmate values his life a lot.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but looks at the ground, not wanting to even glance at the man in front of him. “Chanyeol, please hurry,” he whispers to himself. 

After a few hours Baekhyun falls asleep and once he wakes there’s still nothing but pain. He looks around, but nothing has changed. He's still in this chair, still in pain, scared and with people who most likely won’t hesitate to kill him if Chanyeol doesn’t deliver. 

The door of the building opens and he sees a familiar figure walk in, very familiar. It’s Chanyeol, carrying a huge briefcase, but once he spots Baekhyun he doesn’t quickly rush to him like he expects, he only briefly glances at him and then looks away. 

“Jihoon, where are you? I have the money.”

Right after Chanyeol speaks all the lights in the place come on, and then it comes to him this is a warehouse, probably abandoned, judging from the old and rusty objects in here. There are around 10 people, and Jihoon is front center. 

“Let’s see.” Jihoon walks over and takes the briefcase, he opens it to see if it’s what he’s asked for. He hums. “Seems good.”

“Okay, now give me Baekhyun.”

“Hold your horses, we will give him to you if you let us play with him for a little while.” The twisted smile on Jihoon’s face is making Baekhyun’s stomach churn. Chanyeol doesn’t even seem to be affected by it in the slightest.

“No,” Chanyeol responds. 

Jihoon frowns. “Come on Chanyeol, we won’t kill him, so you don’t have to worry about your life.”

“I don’t care, we had a deal.” There is a hint of anger in his tone, Chanyeol must be holding back. 

“Hmph, have your way boys, bring him his runt.”

3 men gather around Baekhyun, take him from his chair and throw him to Chanyeol’s feet, his face scraping against the cold concrete floor, and his knees feel bruised and sore from the heavy impact of his fall. He winces in pain but tries to hide it. 

Chanyeol unties the ropes cutting into Baekhyun’s pale wrists and picks him up to carry him out. They don’t exchange words but once they have arrived at his car, the college boy feels a little more at ease. However, Chanyeol seems still on the edge. 

“I’ll be back.”

Baekhyun grabs his arm. “Wait, where are you going? You gave them money, you have me, why-”

“Baekhyun! It’s my job!” Just like that the loving man he’s got to know these past weeks is gone. Eyes cold, voice cold, everything is now cold. Baekhyun lets go of his arm. 

Chanyeol does not leave alone, but with many other men trailing behind him, all heavily armored and carrying weapons. All Baekhyun can do is wait and hope he sees him come out safely again. 

><><

An hour goes by, and finally Chanyeol returns with his men, not all of them are with him, but most. His men all go back to their separate vehicles, while Chanyeol goes back to his. Once he's in the driver’s seat, Baekhyun can see some red stains on his trench coat. “Is that blood?”

Chanyeol sighs.”Yes.”

So he’s killed them, huh. Baekhyun stares out the window. “Why did you seem so cold and distant to me earlier, as if the slapping and toture they did to me didn’t affect you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“It seems as if you didn’t see me as your soulmate. But just as, as, I don’t know,” Baekhyun clearly feels defeated at this point.

Chanyeol grips the steering wheel. “I don’t get why you disobeyed my orders, you were only supposed to go to school and back. Then you ask Minseok to take you somewhere, and of all places it’s the place where they last saw you. Were you even thinking?”

Baekhyun sits up. “I was thinking about seeing my friends, Chanyeol, it was only supposed to be 5 minutes, how was I supposed to know I would get drugged and taken away?”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but keeps his eyes on the road.

“You know what? I’m starting to think you must really just care about yourself, like Jihoon said earlier.”

Chanyeol’s eyes change from dark to actual emotions hidden beneath his brown orbs. He also seems hurt by what the other said. “Baekhyun, don’t say that.”

Baekhyun feels tears slipping from his eyes, he rubs them away harshly. “I refuse to go back to the mansion with you, please take me to my parents, Chanyeol.”

“You know I can’t do that-”

“Chanyeol, if you don’t want me to do anything stupid I suggest you do it. Also, my parents live pretty far out in the country so it will be hard to locate me there.”

As tempted as Chanyeol seems to want to say no, he can’t bring himself to. “Okay, what's the address?”

The two soulmates are mostly silent for the drive, one not wanting to say anything. They soon arrive at his parents house. Just like he said it’s quite deserted, hard for anyone to find them. The college student gets ready to exit the car but he hears his soulmate murmur something under his breath. 

“Baekhyun, please know that I do care about you.”

“You only protect me cause you'll die too, you don’t care….. you never did.” At that Baekhyun shuts the door and walks inside, not glancing back to Chanyeol. 

><><  
2 years later

“Order up!” 

Years have gone by and Baekhyun’s life has certainly changed.

“Baek, we need another key lime pie, but they said hold the whipped cream.”

Baekhyun nods. “Got it.” 

He’s gone from being a cashier at a cafe to actually being one of the bakers at a small restaurant. He still attends college but it’s only one more year and he will finally get his culinary degree, but for now he handles the desserts at this restaurant not too far from his parents home as a part time job. He likes it, but it can definitely be a lot. Especially with customers who have such clear cut demands. 

However, he’s in his element. 

“Order up!” 

The waitress comes to grab the pie, and eyes the dessert on the plate. “Wow, Baek, you never disappoint! Not only does it smell good, but even the display is beautiful.”

“Aw, thanks Wendy, I try my best,” he replies cheekily. 

“Yes you do, and I’ve got another thing, Baek.”

“Hm?”

“So many customers come here just for your desserts, I hope you know that.” With that Wendy leaves with the pie. 

Baekhyun smiles to himself. “Thanks, it does help a lot.”

It's almost closing time and Baekhhyun usually stays to try to perfect certain desserts he struggles with. He will stay until his eyes feel heavy and he cannot stop the yawns slipping from his mouth. When he notices he can barely stay upright from tiredness, he usually closes up and leaves. 

He has been able to get a car after saving up a few paychecks last year, it hasn’t been much but it gets him around. 

Once he’s home he takes a quick shower and heads to bed. To outsiders, his life may seem good, albeit a bit calm. However, deep down, depression is eating him away everyday and he doesn't understand why. Kyungsoo and Jongin will visit him when they have free time, he has a job he enjoys, he’s close to getting his degree and his parents have given him a place to stay until he’ll find a place on his own. 

He should be happy, but the truth is, he isn’t. There are times he feels like crying and not understanding why, but he can’t help himself, so when he’s in the shower he will let the tears fall. 

This evening, he’s lying in bed, grasping his chest. “It hurts so much, but why?” He curls his body up while pressing his face against his pillow, letting tears soak his pillow. 

“Is it because of him?” he whispers, almost not daring. 

The next day at the restaurant is the same like any other day, but it seems many aren’t even ordering meals but are just simply ordering desserts. He can’t complain as this is his speciality, and it warms his heart a bit because so many people seem to love what he bakes. 

“Baek, I need two honey cheesecakes, but one without cinnamon.”

“Got it Wendy!” Baekhyun rushes to the back of the kitchen to make the cheesecakes, it doesn't take too long and remembers the orders correctly as always. He skips over to the front, but Wendy is nowhere to be seen, but peering abound the counter, he notices she is busy with a few customers. 

“Just take it to the customer yourself, it's for table 5,” the head chef tells him. 

“Okay.” This isn’t the first time he’s out there in the dining room as there are often times when waiters or waitresses are too busy to get the order, so he’s allowed to bring the plates out himself if he’s got time. Baekhyun starts in the direction of table 5 as he’s told, and there are two people seated. They may be a couple as they stare at one another lovingly. “The order of two cheesecakes and one without cinnamon?”

“Yes, thanks,” the girl says.

Baekhyun turns to walk away but can’t help but glance over this shoulder to see if they like the deserts. Fortunately they do, and the guy is even feeding a piece to the girl across from him. Baekhyun sighs, he can’t believe he’s being envious right now. 

Due to the lack of him paying attention he bumps into someone. “I’m sorry, I’ll pay more attention!” 

However, this person is... “Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol is standing in front of him, his hair grown out a little more, but his beautiful eyes haven’t changed. Before Baekhyun can react, the man wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in, and he can feel the other’s strong chest. The way his heart beats feels so nice. 

But no, he shouldn’t do this. Baekhyun pushes him away, struggling out of the embrace. “How did you find me, Chanyeol?”

“I dropped you off here, remember?” he says with a cheeky grin. 

Which irks Baekhyun in a way, how can he smile so carelessly? “I know that, but how did you know where I worked?” 

Chanyeol hesitates. “I-I might have assigned some of my guys to keep an eye on you for quite some time now.” 

“You had people stalk me!?” Baekhyun hisses angrily, and a little louder than he intended. Some of the customers along with his co-workers begin to give him odd looks. 

“I wouldn’t say stalk, but watch over you. I was worried, Baekhyun, you can’t blame me-”

“I don’t care!” Baekhyun walks past him. “Leave and don’t come back.”

“Baekhyun, please, listen.” Chanyeol attempts to grab his arm but Baekhyun slips away. 

“I have to go back to work, please just leave.” Baekhyun walks away, hoping Chanyeol will obey and just let him be, once and for all. 

><><

Baekhyun is sitting in his room, studying for his upcoming exam and luckily he doesn’t have to clock in to work today. He is still shaked that he saw his soulmate yesterday, it’s been 2 years. But still, his emotions had run wild, like the first time he met him. The way he’d craved his touch... so annoying. 

“Baekhyun! Someone is here to see you.”

“Okay!” Who would possibly want to see him? If it’s Kyungsoo his mother would have said so. So it must be someone unfamiliar to her. He arrives to see who the visitor is and he stops his tracks when he sees who is standing in their kitchen. “Damn it, when did you become so persistent, Chanyeol?”

“Oh, is he a friend of yours?” his mother asks. 

“No, he was just leaving-”

“Baekhyun, please, just let me talk to you, you have to understand that I have never ever seen you as an object or something I only value because of my own life!”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but instead looks at his mother. She gets the hint. “Well, I do have to go run some errands. I'll be back later,” she says, leaving both men alone to give them a chance to speak in private. 

The college student takes a seat near the counter. “Okay, I’m listening, Chanyeol.” 

“Can I start by saying that you have grown so much more beautiful over the years?” The comment hits home for Baekhyun when he feels like his heart is gonna jump out of his chest. He knows Chanyeol has meant it, just by the look in his eyes. 

“You also have grown to be more handsome over the years, Chanyeol. Yet again I’ve always found you annoyingly handsome.”

Chanyeol smirks. “True, but Baekhyun-”

“Yes?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. You’ve been on my mind all days, weeks and months that have passed. My heart has always felt so empty, and sometimes I felt so sad without completely understanding why. You’ve felt this too, right?”

Baekhyun’s body stiffens. “M-maybe.” Yeah, actually, everyday, and especially at night. 

“It’s because we are soulmates, and once we met our symbols lit up. Once they did, being separated for too long damages us emotionally.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’ve done some research, but I should have known before. When I was sad, I would think about you and then my heart would feel at ease.” Chanyeol seems so gentle now. He remembers when he first met him at the club, when he was so cold and his eyes could kill. Now his eyes are soft, his presence is nice. “Please understand I did what I had to do, so they won’t torture you more, or even spread the word that I hold you dear. I have many enemies and when they find out who you are-” He stops and his voice becomes hoarse. “They will do a lot to you.”

Baekhyun shifts in his seat. “I know, Chanyeol, you told me that.”

His soulmate’s eyebrows begin to furrow. “Then why did you act so distant? And you still seem like you want nothing to do with me.”

“Because I don’t want to have anything to do with your life, Chanyeol.” 

“What-”

“You're a mafia leader, so it can’t be helped that you have to kill people every other day. But I don’t want you to. I hate what you have to do every day. You are in danger everyday, and what if they take you away from me?”

Baekhyun realizes he’s crying before he knows it, tears dripping off his face. “So my question is, Chanyeol, are you willing to stop being part of such a ruthless profession, for me?”

Chanyeol approaches him carefully, brushing his hands through Baekhyun’s hair while gazing at him with warm eyes. Baekhyun feels his face heat up, it’s such a slight action and it is making him flustered already. Chanyeol then presses his lips against his forehead, making him even more flustered. “Yes, I am. I did some thinking and I realized that I hate my job. And the reason why I hated talking to you about it is because I despise it. I only do it for my parents, but after what has happened between us, I have finally talked to them.”

Silence takes over the room, and Baekhyun wonders what Chanyeol’s parents might have said. He hasn’t even met them yet, but he hopes this doesn't put him somewhere bad in their books. 

“I asked them if I could retire from this occupation and just be with you. Surprisingly, they said yes.” 

Baekhyun lets out the breath he’s been holding. “Thank god.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Yeah, but I wanted a proper answer from you before I completely resign officially.”

“Well, somehow I didn’t expect this,” Baekhyun says under his breath. 

The man playfully flicks his forehead. “I’m aware, but still I need a proper answer. Baekhyun, there is no doubt about my feelings. I've even said you’ve healed me as a person.”

“Wait, I actually healed you?”

“Yeah, I mentioned it before, but remember? I said I wanted it to be special.”

A sense of nostalgia hits Baekhyun full front. It’s right, 2 years ago, when they laid in bed together. Chanyeol mentioned someone or something healing him. So it had been Baekhyun. “I healed you?”

“Yes, I felt like damaged goods everyday until I let you live with me for a few months. You made me realize that I can be loved and I’m not worthless.” 

Baekhyun traces his hands across Chanyeol’s cheek. “Oh you idiot, you were never worthless to me. I think you just needed someone to care for you. Luckily, it’s me.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” Chanyeol’s lips move to Baekhyun’s, and their kiss is slow and sensual. Baekhyun doesn’t realize completely until a few seconds later, it feels like forever since he’s touched anyone like this. But it’s Chanyeol, and he’s feeling like he’s going insane. It feels amazing. His hands tangle in Chanyeol’s hair, messing it up, deepening the kiss. 

Chanyeol groans, digging his hands into Baekhyun’s waist, earning him a high-pitched moan.

“Ch-Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol moves his lips to Baekhyun’s soft neck, sucking at a certain spot that makes him jolt underneath him. Baekhyun rubs his thigh against Chanyeol’s cock, wanting to tease him a little. 

Chanyeol whispers in his ear. “You’re still such a tease, nothing has changed, huh?” 

Baekhyun laughs while continuing to rub against him. “Yeah, but i’m sure you enjoy it.”

Chanyeol’s erection is getting harder, and he lifts Baekhyun on top of the counter. “I do, but I wanna make you feel good as well.”

Baekhyun swings his arms around the other’s neck. “Oh, then make me feel good, Yeolie.”

The nickname makes the man almost lose himself, but he holds it in, embracing his lover. “I will.” 

His lips touch Baekhyun’s again, but this time it’s more aggressive, one hand rubbing circles on his back, gripping his waist. Baekhyun can’t help but thrust up to Chanyeol as the sensation is so much, and each time he does, Chanyeol meets him, kissing him lovingly throughout. 

“My bed,” Baekhyun pants. “Lets go to my room, please?”

Chanyeol smirks. “Lead the way.”

><><

The two are lying naked on Baekhyun’s bed, their lips attached to each other, hands roaming around over their bodies touching all over, moans and whimpers echoing through the room. 

“Wait, before we continue-” Chanyeol licks his lips nervously. “Is this special enough for you?”

Baekhyun is confused at first, but then he remembers. When they were first getting it on, Baekhyun had pushed him away because he wanted it to be special. Is it special right now ? They are in his cramped room, on his small bed that he has had since highschool, with his comic figurines everywhere along with his Girls’ Generation posters all over the walls. 

The setting could admittedly be better, but the feeling and timing is perfect. “Yes, it’s special for me.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Okay, where do you keep the-”

“The lube is in my closet top shelf.”

Chanyeol nods and climbs out of the bed to get it, and once back he takes him into his arms. He begins to lube up his fingers and carefully inserts two of them, thrusting them in and out after a while. When he feels Baekhyun is loosened up, he inserts his cock and it makes Baekhyun writhe underneath him. 

“Is it too much?” he asks. 

“No, I mean, yes, but it will be fine,” Baekhyun gasps. 

Chanyeol nods and gives a chaste kiss on his lover’s forehead. He starts off slow, hoping it doesn't hurt Baekhyun but the blissed-out look on his face tells him differently. 

“Faster,” Baekhyun whispers. 

At that Chanyeol follows through and goes faster and harder, making the boy underneath him cry his name in an endless mantra. “I’m close.”

“S-same, Yeolie, don’t stop.”

He continues to drive his cock into Baekhyun until he feels his climax approach. Once they both feel it’s inevitable, the moans leaving their mouths become louder and needier. After one final thrust Baekhyun cums, white, thick ropes staining his stomach. Chanyeol lifts one of Baekhyun’s legs to get a better angle and after a few more thrusts he cums into him. 

The couple pants heavily, but all of a sudden another thing happens that catches their attention. Their emblems light up, but they seem to change. Baekhyun twists to looks at Chanyeol’s , but his strawberry isn’t just a simple fruit anymore. 

“Chanyeol, look at your emblem.” The strawberry now has a snake wrapped around it, seemingly representing that he and his soulmate are now bound. 

“Well, look at that.” Chanyeol looks at his hip and then gently turns Baekhyun’s head to look at his. It looks just the same, both of their emblems are now alike. 

Baekhyun then hugs the man next to him, rubbing his head against his neck while humming. “I’m glad you came to look for me Chanyeol, as much as I never wanted to admit it. I did miss you a lot actually.”

Chanyeol strokes the other’s head. “I missed you too, and I’m glad you are my soulmate.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Likewise, and will you be staying for dinner? I’m sure my mother is aware that you are more than just a friend.”

“Sure, and she is gonna love me,” he says confidently. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “We have to see about that.”

><><

A year later

“Do you, Park Chanyeol, take Byun Baekhyun to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Chanyeol looks at the pastor, then back to the love of his life. “I do.”

After a few months of them meeting each other again, Chanyeol hasn’t hesitated to put a ring on Baekhyun’s finger. Plus, as he wasn’t getting any younger now that he’s touching 30, he didn’t want to wait any longer to propose. 

“Do you, Byun Baekhyun, or should I say Park Baekhyun,” the pastor jokes, “Take Park Chanyeol to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Baekhyun smiles and doesn’t hesitate. “Of course, I do.”

As the rings are finally held up by the ring bearer, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand and lightly kisses it. He then slides the ring onto his ring finger. 

Baekhyun does the same, but can’t help but stare at his husband in awe, and once he hears “You may kiss your husband,” he doesn’t hesitate to kiss the man in front of him as if no one else is around. 

Chanyeol is taken a little aback but secures his arms around Baekhyun’s waist shortly, deepening the kiss. Everyone in the audience claps and cheers, and Baekhyun swears he can hear Jongdae being the loudest among everyone else. 

“You two look so good together, and this wedding - so extravagant, it makes me envious! I hope Jongin pops the question soon.”

“I’m sure he will, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol rubs the back of his head nervously. “Sorry again about your shop.” 

Kyungsoo lifts one of his eyebrows. “My shop? Oh! Chanyeol, no need to worry, that was almost 3 years ago. Plus, you paid for it, right? And you’re making my dear friend here quite happy.”

Baekhyun blushes, even though it is true. 

“So, please forget about it.” Kyungsoo at first didn’t like Chanyeol, hated the man from the very start, but a month ago he was finally able to come amends with him. 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says. 

As it gets later in the evening with the sun setting, everyone is coupled and dancing to the ballads playing in the background. The now married couple is in the center, Baekhyun’s head resting on Chanyeol’s chest, while he has his arms wrapped around his waist. The two sway back and forth to the soft music.

Chanyeol hums to the melody of the song currently playing. 

“You know this song?” Baekhyun lifts his head to stare at him fondly. 

“Yeah, one of my favorites, why?”

“Oh nothing, you have a nice voice, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol kisses the crown of his head. “I’m still trying to get used to that cutesy nickname you gave me.”

Baekhyun pouts. “Why, do you not like it?”

He chuckles. “No, I love it babe, and I love you.”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a chaste kiss. “I love you, too.”

“You know, even though I stopped being part of the mafia, bad guys will probably still swing by from time to time.”

Baekhyun pushes him lightly. “What do you mean?! I thought they would leave you alone.”

“Well, some might be looking for revenge, you know, since I did a lot.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Well, we are in this together now, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re married to me now,” Chanyeol grins while showing off his ring. 

“So it makes us stick together,” Baekhyun shrugs. “That doesn’t sound too bad, we are already soulmates.” He might not have met his soulmate in the most romantic setting, but he’s just as happy to have finally found his other half. 

><><  
The End


End file.
